


Stripped Down

by EspadaIV



Series: Stripper!Verse [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Bottom!Grimmjow, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drinking, F/M, Female Masturbation, Fighting over a girl, Friends With Benefits, Lapdance, Lemon, Loopholes, M/M, Masturbation, Nel Sandwich, OT3, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Bribes, Smut, Some Angst Not A Lot, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top!Grimmjow, Universe Alteration, breaking rules, oiled bodies, strip club, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13698213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Grimmjow and Bazz work at a local strip club ran by Kenpachi Zaraki. Kenpachi has three rules that all his employees must follow. They're easy rules.No relationships. Easy. Grimmjow and Bazz were roommates who occasionally had fun with each other. They were bros and nothing could come between them.No alcohol consumption at work. That's fine if these thirsty ass bitches weren't buying them drinks all the time.No contact with customers whatsoever. The last rule is kind of sticky especially when she walked in. They had no clue who the hell she was but both men want to get to know her. It won't be easy either.They assume she's a sugar baby, living off some guy's money and she assumes they're some punks from the wrong side of the city. She had no business in their Rugonkai district and they've no business in Los Noches. Yet.*Has COVER ART





	1. 3 Golden Rules

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I, EspadaIV, do not own Bleach nor the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review. Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Like ya'll gonna question who this is for. GNB shippers where you at? 
> 
> This wonderfully, smutty and lovely piece of work was brought to you by Miss EliEliPuddinPie. There was talk about oiled bodies and strip teases/lap dances. Our brains fell out into the gutter and now we live here in Smutland. Ya'll can thank her. However, my brain was like you could totally run off with this and make something of it. It could be epic. I'm like, "What now?"
> 
> The style of this fic will be different because I'm attempting it in the way I speak. The Editor says I should try to write something to get a taste of it and just to see how I like it. I would classify my way of speaking as slightly ghetto banging thesaurus with a big vocabulary and the mouth of a sailor.
> 
> Cover by Glitterbug

 

 

“Who is _that_?”

 

“I dunno but damn, man,” Grimmjow said.

 

"What are you two gawking at?" Kenpachi Zaraki asked, coming from behind them. He shoved his pointy head out of the black curtain. "Mmmm, ladies. Pussy is the best when fresh," the man leered.

 

"Get the fuck out of here Ken! Perverted bastard," Grimmjow said shoving the man away.

 

"Which one caught your eye?"

 

"Green hair...It might be a different color, but it's not a normal hue," Bazz said, throwing a glance his boss's way. "Legs and tits for days."

 

Grimmjow pulled back from the curtain and glared at Bazz. "I saw her first!"

 

" _Bullshit_ , man. You can't call dibs on a piece of ass."

 

"Would you two quit bitching? You're on in five minutes. I suggest you go freshen yourselves up and quit drooling over customers. Company—"

 

“Policy,” they both stated.

 

If you worked at Boom, you had to follow the rules. There were only three of them, so it had to be easy, right? It wasn't. They were hard fucking rules, and Kenpachi was a fucking stickler for them.

 

**1\. No relationships allowed.**

 

Okay. Kenpachi had set up this rule because he didn't want jealous bitches and dudes strutting up into his club and wrecking the place. The big man didn't need to slam his fist into people or the arrest record that came with shit like that.

 

But...

 

Grimmjow and Bazz weren't in a relationship. They lived together and split the bills because let's face it, shit was expensive and they had rich tastes. The place wasn't all that great. The fucking top floor of an old brick building. It had wide open spaces and no fucking privacy, except for the bathroom. They were just roomies. Roommates, that was it, right? They happened to get drunk together. They ended up fucking at least a couple of times a week. It was no big deal. They were friends with benefits. They were bros.

 

**2\. No alcohol consumption while at work.**

 

Easy enough except when fine pieces of flesh would buy them rounds, trying to coerce them into taking them into the VIP rooms and riding the fuck out of them. VIP Rooms, backseats, the brick wall outside... It didn't matter. No ALCOHOL to cloud the judgments of the dancers/strippers and other employees.

 

**3\. NO RELATIONS/CONTACT WITH CUSTOMERS EVEN IN VIP ROOMS WHATSOEVER.**

 

The adage of, " _No Sex In The Champagne Room_." This wouldn't be a problem but the fact that Bazz and Grimmjow had women and men falling all over themselves night after night made it hard not to take some broad home and have their way with them. Rich bitches and rich assholes with promises they could have anything they wanted. All they had to do was give them a good time. Dolla', dolla' bills, ya'll.

 

They picked up women (and sometimes men) at the gym, restaurants, and bars. They usually shared their entertainment for the night like they would share a meal or split a check. Fifty-fifty right down the middle.

 

“You good?”

 

“Yeah, I'm good.”

 

Time to leave. Catch and release. Get the hell out, bitch. Don't call _us_ ; we'll never call you.

 

Women, men, trannies, and people from all walks of life came back night after night to see them perform. People blew up their phones, text, social media accounts day after day wanting another chance or their attention.

 

Women weren't shit. No woman could hold them down. Their friends often looked at them shaking their head, telling them they hadn't found the right woman.

 

Tch. Psht. Che.

 

No woman in the world could even break up their friendship... Fuckship. Whatever. No woman was going to get between them.

 

Maybe they hadn't met the right man? Again, get on your fucking unicorn, turn it around and fuck off right back to whatever delusional world you came from. _No one_ was going to entice Bazz and Grimmjow. They enjoyed themselves too much to be tied down to anyone.

 

They excused themselves from their boss's gaze and went to the dressing room. Tonight, they were going to be doing their cop and robber dance routine. Grimmjow thought he looked gay as hell in the police uniform with the short shorts and the tighter than skin shirt that was unbuttoned to the middle of his chest. Bazz looked pretty sexy in the knee length black shorts and the striped shirt. He was always the robber because he didn't want to ruin his mohawk with the police hat. He got that stupid mask though that concealed his identity.

 

The men knew this routine inside and out. They'd been doing it for going on five years now. Dancing together was how Kenpachi had found them. Bazz was a fitness trainer at a gym. Grimmjow was wannabe boxer. The tall sadistic looking man watched them as they flew around a boxing ring, their fist flying, moves so perfect they looked choreographed.

 

“Ya'll want real jobs?”

 

They auditioned to be the prime time male dancers at Boom. Word got out. The place was packed that first night. Grimmjow only made one mistake that night. He dropped Bazz when he was supposed to be carrying him. He accidentally touched the red-haired man's dick.

 

Oops.

 

They made it seem like that was part of the routine.

 

They both liked stripping. It made them money. Money made the world go round. Money made their life comfortable. Their lives weren't as comfortable as Kenpachi's because that man lived in the _nice_ part of town where the neighbors had manicured lawns and those silly shaped shrubs on either side of their front doors. Hokutan was the third district. You had to have money to set down roots there.

 

No, the dynamic stripping duo lived in that old brick building on the edge of the sixty-sixth district of Rugonkai. Boom was on the edge of the thirtieth district of the city. Thirty city blocks separated the old building from the strip club. Bazz and Grimmjow would take the subway in the late afternoon, emerge from the underground and walk a few blocks to Boom. They worked five days a week. Tuesday and Wednesday were their off days. Thursday through Monday were the days to shake what each of their mamas gave them.

 

Bazz jostled his sometime lover and roommate. “Ya ready?”

 

“Keep it up, and I'll use the handcuffs you lifted off that cop. The ones we don't have keys for,” Grimmjow replied.

 

“Or you'll drop my ass again.”

 

“Only because it's fat!”

 

This produced a snort of laughter. “Fuck you, Grimm. You like how it ripples when it's slamming against you.”

 

“Tch.”

 

Grimmjow looked at the man with red hair and pulled out the water pistol that was filled with oil. He was tempted to shoot the other man in the face with it. He didn't want to hear him bitch though. Bazz just fucking smirked at him in a lazy way. "I'll fucking make you slip down that pole," he threatened.

 

"Which pole?"

 

“Are you two bitches ready?” Kenpachi said coming through the door. “Bazz, more eyeliner. Grimmjow... Wanna bend over for me sometime?”

 

“Perverted old fuck.”

 

“Shut it and go line up.”

 


	2. Performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in this chapter is... Kid Ink - Show Me, Ft Chris Brown.
> 
> The Editor told me to post it because it was fine and to quit being anal about it. I'm not used to writing like this. I might make a youtube playlist for this fic. If ya'll interested lemme know. ;)

Nel smiled as the feminine man on stage worked his slim body against the pole that stood in the center of the stage. She knew Yumichikka because she took his lap dancing classes along with the rest of her group. Thirteen other women sat at various tables in front of the stage. Tier Hallibel, Rukia Kuchiki, Nanao Ise, Riruka Dokugamine, Jackie Tristan, Cyan Sung-Sun, Yoruichi Shihoin, Rangiku Matsumoto, Franceska Mila Rose, Emilou Apacci, Giselle Gewelle, Bambietta Basterbine, and Candice Catnipp. Nel had known them for a long time.

 

They'd been friends in college and involved with the same sorority. Tier was always the head of the group, followed by Nel. Then things broke themselves down into cliques and such. Rangiku was always with Rukia, Yoruichi, Riruka, Jackie, and Nanao. Candice, Bambiette, and Giselle hung out all the time. Cyan, Franceska, and Emilou always stuck by Tier. Sometimes, it made Nel feel like the odd man when they went out drinking or like tonight, “auditioning strippers” for Rukia's Bachelorette party. She never felt like she belonged to the group.

  
  
Rukia had told the girls that she didn't want one. Renji didn't like the idea, but no one told to Tier Hallibel that she couldn't do anything. To do that was a guarantee that she would do it anyway and it'd be a bigger affair than it needed to be. Rukia said no. Tier was taking it upon herself to plan the entire party, complete with strippers, booze, and other entertainment.

 

Glasses littered the four tables that they had pushed together. Nel was still on her first martini, finger tracing the rim of the glass. She didn't even know why she was here. She wasn't that close to Rukia. Tier had insisted on her being there.

 

It made no sense. She guessed it was because of the breakup.

 

Nel wasn't that bothered by it. Nnoitra was a jerk, a cheating jerk. Tier had laid the law down about the man. He was a poor and stupid fool for running around on Nel, especially for fucking some rich boy from the gated community by the first district. Anyone who lived in the Gotei area was a bunch of stuck up pricks. Tier knew this because that's where she lived with her long-term sugar daddy-turned-boyfriend-turned-fiance. Nel lived in a community called Los Noches which was slightly less posh than where Tier lived.

 

She shook her head and then stood. “I'm going to the bathroom,” she said.

 

“Sit; you're gonna run,” Tier ordered.

 

“I am not. I just need a moment in the bathroom... ...Fine.” Nel sat her ass back down in the chair. She felt uncomfortable. The blonde woman raided her closet throwing out different pieces of clothing for Nel to put on. She hadn't liked what the woman picked out but there was NO. WAY. IN. HELL. That Nel would walk out of her apartment in some frumpy outfit. These women all looked fly and good enough to eat.

 

Tier had decided on a sleeveless white zip-up jacket with the number three on the hood, a black skirt that barely reached the top of her thighs, and a cage bra. Nel looked at her blonde friend like she'd grown a dick all of a sudden. There was no way she was wearing that. Tier then threw in a pair of knee-high boots with stiletto heels. Was Nel's body free from hair because Tier had rifled around her underwear drawer and pulled out a scrap of fabric with strings attached to it? 

 

Ugh, fuck! She'd have to shave. It didn't take her long. Tier ran a hand down Nel's leg to test the smoothness. She was satisfied. When Nel put on the entire outfit, she didn't look bad. The jacket was the exact length of her skirt, so it looked like that was the only thing she was wearing. Boots and a jacket.

 

Eye candy went all the way around the table. Leg was shown for miles and short skirts. Bitch, what skirts? That was just a strip of cloth. Tits were pushed up and together. Not that Nel or half of the ladies sitting at the table needed it. The other half of the group had itty bitty titties with the soon to be bride the president of that committee.

 

Tier had mused as they got into the limo... Some of the ladies were dressed to fuck that night, forget kill. Some man was going to die in pussy if they were lucky. Nel just shook her head

 

Smoked out eyes, fleek brows, contoured faces, and glossed lips were everywhere, and there was a mix and mingle of perfume. Nel wasn't ready for the dating pool or the fucking pool. She wanted to stay in the baby pool of loneliness, sitting at home eating a pint of Chunky Monkey ice cream and watching a movie.

 

She wasn't ready to be social.

 

Nel thought that until the first sounds of bass hit her body, vibrating through the speakers and the floor. The shocks sent shivers through her legs, and she felt weirdly aroused. She sat up in the chair, pressing the sensitive part of her body against that cheap bar chair.

 

She turned her head to see if anyone had noticed what she did. All eyes were riveted on the stage in front of them.

 

The DJ's voice cut through the music. “Ladies and Gentlemen, Boom is proud to present our dynamic stripping duo! Please welcome Bazzard Black And Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!”

 

There were catcalls, cheering, and applause. Her eyes were glued to where the black curtain of parted and a man with a bright red mohawk looked from side to side. He had a black costume mask over his face. She could tell he had pale green eyes. He was tall too. The music was light and bouncy as the man came out of the curtain and was moving his shoulders in time with the beat of the music as he strutted his way across one side of the stage. Once he reached the end, he slowly rolled his body in a lazy way, smirking.

 

“ _Baby let me put your panties to the side. I'mma make you feel alright.”_

 

Nel bit her lip as she watched the man grab the pole that was near him, hooking a knee around it he did a slow rotation. He reached with his arms and pulled himself up the silver surface. His arms were corded with muscle. The teal-haired woman could feel the area between her legs pulse with need, the fabric of her panties getting damp.

 

His body climbed higher until he slid back down the pole in a suggestive manner and with a grin, he disengaged from the pole and started inching his shirt from his stomach. Nel would swear up and down that the man was staring straight at her. She had to take a deep breath to calm herself down.

 

The piece of clothing went higher exposing a chiseled abdomen, filled with deep valleys and ridges. Dear Jesus, this man was cut in all the right ways that made her want to climb on him and slide herself down like a piece of dirty laundry on a washboard. He even had pecs, like honest to God pecs. His small nipples were standing at attention.

 

Finally, instead of bringing the shirt over his head, he ripped it off his body and threw it on the stage. Once again he was rolling his hips then was quickly swaying his hips from side to side. He rocked back on one foot then was walking to the other side of the stage when another head popped out of the curtain.

 

_"Uh, so tell me what your name is, I don’t really care who you came with. No."_

 

This one had a hat on, sunglasses and had shocks of powder blue hair sticking out from under the cap. He was just as tall as the other man, but instead of being clothed in something like the other man, he looked like a policeman in a very revealing outfit.

 

As the red-haired man strode across the stage, the “cop” stopped him and cocked his head to the side. The shirtless stripper swiped that cap off the cop's head and threw it behind him. The blue-haired man took off the sunglasses and put them in the pocket of his shirt.

 

The redhead turned and walked towards the other end of the stage while the blue-haired man walked to the center of the stage.

 

_"Baby if you know what it is on a real, can’t lie, man you just my type."_

 

This man seemed to search her out, and his eyes never left her face as he popped the buttons on his shirt, easing it from his shoulders in a slow agonizing way. She looked around the blue-haired man's body to see the red-haired man was mimicking his actions for the women and men on the other side of the stage.

 

Nel swallowed. The red-haired man just ripped those black shorts off his body, revealing a black g-string. Her eyes were glued to the duo as they danced together, absolutely riveted upon their muscled bodies rubbing together throughout the song. And then it was all over too damn soon. Nel found herself frowning as the blue-haired cop led the red-haired man off the stage in a pair of handcuffs through the black curtain.

 

“Well that was interesting,” came a voice from behind her. Nel turned and looked at Tier. The blond woman smirked. “You still wanna run Nel? Because I think they both get to perform solo later.”

 

“Ugh,” Nel said. “I'm going to the bathroom.”

 

She stood and found her knees were shaky. What the hell was wrong with her. They were just men. Nothing was special about them. She made her way over to the door that had a sign for restrooms over it. She didn't expect to bump into anyone, but both men were standing there, one on either side of the hallway. They were talking and smirking.

 

She wanted to drop dead right there, but she didn't say anything as she moved past them. Her face got hotter if anything. She would blame the alcohol for that and for the idea that was running through her head like a wildfire. 


	3. VIP

“Five-thousand yen says I can get my face between those legs before Zaraki knows what going on,” Bazz said.

 

“You're gonna get yourself fired over some pussy?” Grimmjow asked. He watched as that ass wiggle by them. The woman had been blushing. Both of the men had seen her in the crowd. She looked hot and so _fucking_ bothered. They watched her every move, noting the way she shifted in her chair and licked her lips. They saw how she bit her lip and finger. They saw her blush at the end of the routine as they thrust their bodies against each other.

 

After Grimmjow pushed Bazz through the curtain, he whispered to the other man, “I have never been so fucking turned on in my life.”

 

“Same.”

 

"Wanna fuck when we get home?"

 

Bazz just nodded.

 

They disappeared into the hallway after changing into sweats to cool down only to find the object of their desire staring at them like a deer caught in a pair of headlights about to get mowed down. Then she just wriggled by them like their fucking dicks weren't already hard enough.

 

She wasn't tiny in height but damn she had some tits, small waist, and a fucking ass that could probably beat Bazz's when it came to twerking. Grimmjow wasn't thinking like that right now though. It wasn't like he could touch the fucking merchandise. What was the point of window shopping? But he could see Bazz's eyes glued to the bitch's rear end like it held the lost city of gold or something.

 

“Don't fuck this up, Bazz. She's a bitch. They come a dime a dozen. We'll cruise for ass tomorrow morning.”

 

His dude wasn't listening. His eyes were stuck on that door she went in. “Aye, cover for me?”

 

“Fuck no.”

 

“C'mon, I just want to get her number,” Bazz said.

 

“You know the rules. You know how _he_ gets. Go and get fired, where else you gonna dance at?”

 

The man with a mohawk just shifted his eyes towards his roommate in response. “You're a fucking killjoy, Grimmjow. A real fucking killjoy.”

 

“Excuse me,” a soft voice said. They both about caught a case of whiplash as their heads swung back the other way. The woman was standing there, blushing. The redness fell right over her damn nose and cheeks. It was damn near adorable. Both men looked at each other, knowing they were thinking the same thing. They wanted to fuck her badly.

 

The blue-haired man answered. “Yeah? Need some help?”

 

“Which one are you?” she asked.

  
  
“Uh, I'm Grimmjow. That's Bazzard Black or just Bazz. He gets a complex when you call him by his full name.”

 

The redhead rolled his eyes.

 

“Well, Grimmjow, who would I talk to about getting a lap dance?”

 

“Uh,” the man had to lick his lips and think on that for a minute. His mind had gone blank with that question. Ngh, the mental image of a scantily clad female grinding on this bitch was itching to make his dick spring a leak of pre-come. “Male, female?”

 

“It doesn't matter. I'd be interested in you two.”

 

“Fuck,” Bazz muttered.

 

“You'd need to talk to the club manager which is Kenpachi. He's the guy who stands near the DJ booth with the spiky head. You can't miss him. If he's not around, look for a squinty-eyed motherfucker with silver-blond hair. He's the assistant dickhead.”

 

The woman smiled and thanked him then let her body brush against theirs as she left. Bazz was left with his mouth hanging open for a good minute. Grimmjow just frowned and pulled this partner through the door into the backstage area. Kenpachi looked madder than a wet hen.

 

“You two have gotten someone's attention,” he stated, drawing up to the men. “Twenty thousand yen for ninety minutes. I'll put on Ikkaku and a couple of the girls. It's a damn shame Rangiku ain't working tonight.”

 

“Rangiku's sitting at that table by the stage. Some bridal party shit. Don't you fucking listen when she talks?” Grimmjow asked.

 

“Nope, just stare at her tits.”

 

He scoffed, “At least you're honest.”

 

“I don't have to tell you two how to behave. It's the woman ya'll were looking at before your gig. She requested the most private room we have,” the owner said. “Touch—”

 

“C'mon Ken, you know us,” Bazz said, holding his arms out. He'd never pass for a fucking angel. Fuckin' idiot. “We've never broken the rules.”

 

“I've never caught you breaking them. Room twelve. Have fun and don't fucking nut everywhere or else you'll clean it up with your mouth,” the man said before retreating to the dressing room to inform the other dancers of the schedule change.

 

Like that was a fucking threat.

 

They didn't bother putting on costumes or proper attire. They knew they weren't gonna be in their clothes long. The two men used the dancer's staircase to get to the VIP rooms. When they got to room twelve, Grimmjow knocked and then went into the room, followed by Bazz. The woman sat in a chair in the middle of the space with her back to them.

 

She turned in the chair to eye them both with a smile. Too fucking innocent. Too fucking delicate. Too fucking delectable for this bullshit. Grimmjow just knew that this one was going to be trouble. The way her hazel eyes sparkled and her soft mouth curled up. Fuck. “Bazz, remember what Ken said,” Grimmjow muttered.

 

“What are you two playing as now? Thugs?”

 

“Nope,” Bazz answered. “Just two horny guys waiting to pounce on a hot woman. We get off at three if you're interested.”

 

“I have to work tomorrow.”

 

“Can I get your number?”

 

“Bazz, shut your mouth. We're here to give the woman a lap dance,” Grimmjow growled.

 

The woman shook her head and turned around in the seat fully. “You're here to dance for me. I want to watch you both dance with each other.”

 

Blue eyes narrowed, “What kind of rich bitch shit do you get off on?”

 

“You danced with him easily on stage while looking at me like I was the finest piece of meat you've ever seen. Both of you did it. Why can't you two dance like that now?”

 

"Because that's not the definition of a lap dance. We've never given a lap dance to a lady. We get old men up in here who want us to grind on their laps until they have heart attacks and keel over,” Bazz said.

 

Grimmjow wanted to answer because he was _too_ fucking horny at that point to work and the only kind of dancing he wanted to do was in a bed in numerous positions making her or the man standing beside him scream in pleasure. No, thank you. Fuck that. He was good on that bullshit. Instead, he shrugged, “Maybe you wasted your money.”

 

“Maybe so,” she said, standing. The woman said nothing as she walked between them and over to the door.

 

“Hold up.” Bazz was going to fucking get them in trouble, Grimmjow just knew it. He could feel it in his bones. “I've got an idea. See we're technically not supposed to touch you and we can't give ya the traditional lap dance. Ain't nothing to grind on.”

 

“I'm listening.”

 

“One of us could sit in the chair, you on top and then the other could rub against you,” he finished.

 

Grimmjow looked at the man like he was crazy. Was he talking about _dry humping_ some bitch? There was no way he was gonna rut around on some woman like that. That shit was for the club and teenagers to get down on. He was a grown ass man and he wasn't—

 

“No, thanks. I wouldn't want to get you guys in trouble.”

 

She fucking left. She walked out of the door and left. Bazz was following her. Grimmjow found himself all alone in that room for sluts with it's pillowed dark pink vinyl walls and black tiled floors. The fucking singular chair that twirled in a circle was empty. For a moment, he was stunned until he realized that Bazz could probably talk his way under that thing she called a skirt in nothing flat. He ran out into the hall to find Bazz standing there.

 

That woman was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Where is she?”

 

“She's just a bitch,” Bazz said. “C'mon, we got paper to make.”

 

They returned to the backstage area where Kenpachi was quite happy. The man was humming to himself. He turned around and eyed his best dancers. “That didn't take you two long. I saw the little lady leaving. Was she satisfied?”

 

“Seemed to be,” Bazz said and walked to the dressing room.

 

“Look, Ken, I need to add another clause to my contract. I'm not into the whole giving ladies lapdances. I don't mind when I'm shaking my ass against some dude's dick because it doesn't interest me in the slightest,” Grimmjow said, pulling the man aside. “But giving a woman a lapdance is just asking for a serious case of blue balls.”

 

“Got it,” the man said with a smirk. “ _Dick_ only.”

 

“ _Customer_ dick only.”

 

“Got it, Grimmjow.”

 

When Grimmjow entered the dressing room, he saw Bazz leaning back in the chair in front of his mirrored table and smirking. The blue-haired man scowled and tipped the piece of furniture back further, so he could look at the man's face. “What the fuck has you smiling?”

 

“Nothing,” the red-haired replied. “I gave her my number. She said if she gets bored, she'll call or text.”

 

“Dammit, Bazz.”

 

The man scowled. “What?”

 

“You're gonna let a woman; a piece of ass, ruin what we got here? You're gonna let a bitch come between us?” Grimmjow growled questioningly in a low tone so no one else could hear him.

 

“You're just mad because I got there first. Don't worry, Bro. Ima share like always.”

 


	4. Lineup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FUCKING IGNORED GIN'S ACCENT. IT FUCKING DRIVES ME BONKERS WHEN PPL WRITE IT. I CAN'T FUCKING READ IT. IDFC. My brain doesn't work like that. I'm like this is fucking gibberish and I have to read it realllllly slowwwwww. So, we'll pretend that Gin is a refined gentleman and doesn't talk like he's from the backwaters of Kentucky. 
> 
> ALSO, TOSEN ISN'T BLIND IN THIS. That'd be hilarious to have a blind stripper but come on bruh. *giggles*
> 
> K? K. Peace Bitchesssss.
> 
> I couldn't wait to post it. lol

Nel really didn't have to work the next morning. She wasn't interested in having sex with either man. She just wanted to see them dance together like they had been doing. Denial was a river she was familiar with and floated on constantly.

 

God, she was fucking stupid. She could have had two fucking gorgeous men wrapped around her.

 

But really, she wanted to see them dance again. The blue-haired man refused which made her displeased. She would have tipped them if she could have watched the show. It wasn't like she didn't have money.

 

Her dad made sure she was well off with investments and such. All Nel had to do was sit at home, draw, and write children's books about an autistic boy who went had adventures with his stuffed pig. They were fantastical ideas, but kids loved them. She made hella bank off it. Out of all the jobs that Nel had tried, being an illustrator and an author was her most favorite job.

 

She had tried to make a career out of being a sugar baby like Tier had, but Nel didn't like the creepy men she was getting solicited by. She had tried the medical field as a nurse. Nel freaked out around her first dead body. She had tried massage therapy. Nel couldn't handle taking on other people's energy.

 

The last thing she did was gone to college to learn to illustrate things. That really brought her to life, and she found that she did it rather well. Nel loved to draw and doodle so it just made sense that she should gravitate to art. Being an artist didn't make much money though. She had tried being a tattoo artist. She hated causing people pain. She didn't want to go into education either to be an art teacher.

 

Her father said that her mind was often child-like, so one sunny day as Nel sat on a swing in a park she met a little boy that changed her life. His mother apologized profusely about him interrupting her, but Nel didn't mind. She thought he was adorable. Her first book was called The Adventures of Eric and Pork Chop. Eric got lost in a park in that book.

 

Ideas started pouring through her head, and pretty soon, Nel had about twenty children's books written... All she had to do was draw them up and send them off to be colored. The woman knew there was a lot more to it than that because her editor would usually call and rip her ass about something.

 

Nel usually shrugged the big woman off. Kirio Hikifune was not a woman to be shrugged off. The lady was like a mother to the teal-haired woman. She was soft and lovable. She usually tried to feed Nel when she came to visit. The purple haired woman sat in Nel's spacious kitchen the morning after her foray at the strip club with a cup of coffee. “You were supposed to send the next Eric and Pork Chop book off,” the fat woman said.

 

“I got distracted last night.”

 

“Tier talked you into something, didn't she?”

 

Her teal head nodded, “We went out auditioning strippers with about thirteen other friends.”

 

“Oh? For what?”

 

“Rukia Kuchiki is getting married to some tattoo artist from an upper Rugonkai district. She told Tier that she didn't want a bachelorette party. Well—”

 

“I know,” Kirio said. “Where'd you guys end up?”

 

“A place called Boom.”

 

“Oooooh, that place has some nice looking blokes.”

 

Nel snorted. “Yeah, I know.”

 

“Nelliel. Did you?”

 

The teal-haired woman blushed and shook her head. “No! I didn't sleep with anyone. I mean it's only been three months since Nnoi, and I broke up. It takes time to get over four years.”

 

“Have you ever thought about having a one night stand? It might help you focus!”

 

An author of children's books did not do things like that! She had a wholesome image to maintain! Nel sighed as her phone rang. It was Tier.

 

“Hello?”

 

“I need you to go down to Boom today.”

 

Nel almost choked on her green tea. “Why?” she lamented.

 

“You're going to be watching strippers for Rukia's party. Tell me if there are any good ones and hire them. You have good taste, Nel. I need four men. Rangiku says she'll do a little routine just to embarrass Rukia.”

 

“Why can't you do it? I have Kirio here!”

 

She could _ALMOST_ hear Tier roll her eyes over the phone. That's how bitchy the woman's tone was. “Aizen will be returning home from a business trip. I'm currently getting my snatch waxed as a welcome home present. You've got an hour to get your ass over there. Wear something that'll make their eyes bug out of their head.”

 

The blonde hung up, and Nel looked disgruntled. Sometimes she hated Tier. She looked up at Kirio. “I've got something to do. I'll send the next two books tonight. You'll have them by seven P.M.”

 

Nel went to her bedroom and got dressed. She just wore a simple pair of skin-tight jeans, a black pair of Manolo Blahnik BB pumps and a nice black top with a practically open back. It had a hood on it and was long sleeved. It covered her shoulder blades and little else until it reached her hips. She didn't bother with a bra.

 

She quickly did her makeup and then just let her wild aqua color hair fly free. Then it was time to leave. She grabbed her purse which was one of her favorite bags in the entire world. She had two of them, and they were exactly the same. It was the Coach Edie shoulder bag with prairie rivets. Nel didn't know what that all meant but she liked the bag.

 

Keys, yep. Phone, yep. Bottle of water, yep. Wallet, yep. She had money.

  
  
She went to her garage and backed her Honda Pilot out of the dwelling and was off on an adventure. Nel had to wonder why Tier couldn't have scheduled this entire thing when she had time to attend to it. It wasn't like Nel's opinion mattered on these things. She didn't really know Rukia. She never liked Rukia.

 

When she parked the vehicle in Boom's parking lot, she saw there were already cars there. It was only three in the afternoon.

 

She went to the front entrance and knocked on the door. The sign clearly said the business wasn't open until six. A man with white, almost silvery blond hair opened the door.

 

“You're Nelliel Tu Oderschwank?”

 

A nod. “You are?”

 

“Gin Ichimaru. I'm the assistant club manager, part-time bartender, and DJ when ours is out. C'mon in. Tier Hallibel said she wanted to audition our entire male roster. Here is a printout of our male dancers.”

 

“There's like fifteen people on this list!” Nel said, eyeing the names. She immediately picked out Grimmjow and Bazz B in the middle of the list.

 

 _FUCK. HER. LIFE._ She felt like Tier was mocking her. This was payback for her leaving last night to catch a cab home. Nel had to go home or else she was going to throw her goody-two-shoes image out the fucking window and have her way with one of those men. The red-haired one was more than willing to show her a nice time. She had felt what was under those sweats. Once she got home, she slammed the front door shut, pulled her skirt up, shoved her hand down the front of her panties and fingered her self until she came all over her thighs. She slept well last night.

 

“Is this the order I'm going to be seeing them in?”

 

“I can arrange them in any order you'd like. We have several cross-dressing strippers too. Charlotte, Yumi—”

 

“It doesn't bother me, Mr. Ichimaru. I'm not a judgmental person. The girls might like someone like that,” Nel replied. She cleared her throat and pursed her lips. “I think I'd like to see them all lined up before I watch them. Whittle the field down, you know? I know my friend's tastes.”

 

The man nodded. “I'll have them line up in front of the bar. Please, wait out here in the lobby while I arrange this.”

 

About five minutes later, he came back and escorted her into the bar area. Fifteen hot, oiled, and skimpily clad bodies stood in front of her. Underwear and shoes were all they had on. She kept her eyes glued to her pole dancing teacher. It kept her blush to a minimum. Yumichikka smiled and waved at Nel. She smiled and waved back.

 

“I'd hug you, but they made me slather nasty baby oil onto my body,” he said as the woman came up to him.

 

“At least you'll be soft later,” she replied, teasingly. Nel put her purse on a table and then rummaged around in it to grab a pen. She turned to Gin. “Do you have a clipboard?”

 

The man disappeared again and returned shortly with a bright pink plastic clipboard. Nel attached the printout to the thing. The girls had seen Yumichikka dance a thousand times. He got a line through his name automatically.

 

“Which one of you is Charlotte Chuhlhourne?” A rather tall and built man with purple hair raised his hand and stepped forward. Nel was guessing this was the cross-dressing guy that Gin had mentioned. He was wearing heels. She smiled and nodded before striking the name out. Nope. He'd be just a man in a dress.

 

“Kensei Muguruma?” Silver headed older man stepped out with a 69 tattooed on his chest. She wasn't into silver foxes, so he got axed.

 

“Ikkaku?” Oooh, the man that stepped forward was bald but damn did he have a fine body. A little on the short side of tall. He had one exceptional jawline. Nel wrote some notes beside his name.

 

“Gantenbainne?” A mixed gentleman with a ginger afro held up a hand, and Nel crossed his name off the list. Orange-haired people were a no-no. Tier didn't get along with redheads for some reason.

 

Shit. The next name on her list was the blue-haired guy and after him was the red-haired man. Nope. Gonna skip over them. She saw the amused expression that Gin was giving her.

 

“Something wrong?” he asked, politely.

 

“I left my bottle of water out in my car. I'm just going to go get it,” she said, trying to delay the inevitable. Since the house lights were on everyone could see her blush.

 

“Shinji! Can you please get Miss Oderschwank a bottle of water?”

 

Nel watched as a bottle flew through the air and Gin caught it easily. He handed it to her. The woman thanked him and twisted off the top to sip it.

 

“Kugo?” A man with slicked-back hair stepped forward. He wore a necklace in the shape of a cross. He had a nice body, but he gave off a weird vibe. Nel marked a question mark beside his name.

 

“Go?” Another ginger. Strike.

 

“Maki?” This one was cute. He had a lovely face but wasn't as chiseled as his other coworkers. She struck out his name.

 

“Gigo? Ggio?”

 

“The second way, Ggio,” a short man with golden eyes said. He was short... Almost as short as Yoruichi's girlfriend Soi Fon. He was also scrawny, and Nel didn't like his attitude. Scribble.

 

“Lille?” A black man stepped forward, and he had a light brown bicorn hat on his head and a circle with an X tattooed over his eye. His body was nicely toned. Nel marked his name with a question mark too.

 

“Koga Kuchiki? Are you any relation to Rukia?” Nel asked as the man stepped out of the line. He looked a lot like Rukia's brother Byakuya with the exception of the red hair at the side of his head.

 

“Brother,” came the reply.

 

Nel drew several lines through his name.

 

“Tetsuzaemon?” A gruff looking individual wearing gangster type sunglasses raised a hand and then folded his arms over his chest. Nel noticed he had facial hair. His body was nice. He even had a thin line of dark hair that disappeared into the black briefs he wore. She left his name alone.

 

“Um, Kaname?” A man with brown skin and dreadlocks walked forward. He was a haughty looking fucker, but Nel looked him over. He would do. She made a couple of notes by his name.

 

“Okay, that's it,” Nel said with a smile to Gin.

 

“You missed two names, Miss Oder—”

 

The woman's blush came back. And she walked to where the two men were standing side by side. “Oh, I did? Sorry, silly me. Um... uh... Grimm-Grimm-Grimmjow?”

 

God, she sounded like a stuttering cow at her first fucking gangbang. Not that Nel had ever been in a gangbang. She watched porn on occasions.

 

The blue-haired man gazed down at her from where he stood with his arms crossed over his chest. He stepped out with a half-way unimpressed and hostile look plastered on his face. He held his arms out and turned in a circle before getting back in line.

 

“Grimmjow, that's no way to treat a guest,” Gin admonished. The blue-haired man snorted and looked at the man beside him, rolling his eyes.

 

“What you want me to do? Salute her?” he replied.

 

"I think your cock is already saluting her," one of the men said. Everyone laughed.

  

 _Well then_.

 

“Bazz B?”

 

The red-haired mohawked man walked out with a brilliant smile and just stood there. Nel was trying to hard not to blush like a virgin on her wedding day. It wasn't working. She caught his eye and felt her cheeks flame. After she was done here, Nel vowed that she was going to find a sex shop to buy a vibrator or a dildo or something because she wanted sex. The area between her legs was hot, and all they had done was looked at her. 

 

Fuck, why buy a fake dick when she could call him? Nel was sure that he wouldn't mind fucking her. He said as much last night.

 

Turning from the man she handed the clipboard to Gin; “The men with no marks through their names and the question marks. If you could print me off a new list of just the dancers I want, I'd appreciate it.”

 

“If I call out your name, please retreat to the dressing area. The rest of you can get dressed and then leave unless you're working or whatever. See ya'!”

 

After the bar area was empty, Gin escorted Nel to a table at the end of the center of the stage. He was back in ten minutes with two printouts. One was her list of names... The other was a rundown of each man's stripping talents. She avoided the two names at the bottom. Nel looked at the lists and smiled. At least, Tier knew her well; this was precisely why she was sent down here. Nel loved list; she enjoyed making sure things were organized and orderly. It was an OCD she had.

 

"Thank you," she said.


	5. Make the Cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So those who made it were pulled out of the bowl of characters that were strippers. It was pretty fucking random. Bazz and Grimmjow were a given though.
> 
> Kugo:  
> Song: Usher - Hey Daddy  
> Stripping Talent: dances
> 
> Ikkaku:  
> Song: Too Short - I need a Freak  
> Stripping Talent: Bold, tries new things
> 
> Lille:  
> Song: 50 Cent - Magic Stick  
> Stripping Talent: Can make a bicorn hat sexy
> 
> Iba:  
> Song: Chemical Brothers - Galvanize  
> Stripping Talent: Dat mustache doe.
> 
> Kaname:  
> Song: Nemesis - Munchies for your bass  
> Stripping Talent: Can whip dem dreads.
> 
> Grimm:  
> Song: Lil Wayne - Lollipop  
> Stripping Talent: Suggestive moves that make ya body wet. Can work it. Does some pole dancing... *deadpans*
> 
> Bazz:  
> Song: Akon - I Wanna Fuck You  
> Stripping Talent: Twerking and Expert "Pole" Dancer (metal and flesh kind)

Bazz and Grimmjow weren't impressed that they had to come in early on a fucking Friday. Gin said they had some special thing going on today and were needed. In fact, each of the fifteen male strippers that worked at Boom were being called in. Kenpachi told them what was going once everyone was gathered. Some rich bitch needed strippers for a bachelorette party. They needed to be stripped down to their g-strings; body oiled up; makeup done if needed and hair styled.

 

That dumb ass Charlotte asked about footwear. Kenpachi said to wear whatever. Grimmjow had his boots on. Bazz had on some slip on sandals he wore around the club when he was in between sets. They filed out to the bar and Gin told them to line up. They were going to be evaluated like they were some fucking hunk of meat up for scrutinization.

 

Then she walked fucking in, and their jaws about hit the floor. In the full lights of the bar, she was fucking drop dead beautiful. Her tits bounced and swayed with every step she took on those fucking expensive looking heels. Her legs were so fucking perfect.

 

All Bazz could think about was how bad he wanted to fuck her. He'd do it right here, and right now, consequences be fucking damned. He didn't give a fuck. He'd have her bent over a table with a fist full of that greenish-blue hair, pounding his cock into her and making her scream his name over and over.

 

Grimmjow was right. He was gonna get in trouble all over a bitch. He couldn't help it. She was—He didn't even know what this woman was... All he knew was that he wanted her. This woman had done strange things to his fucking brain because after she left that's all he could think about was teal hair and wide, light tan eyes. He could imagine her soft fucking mouth wrapped around him—fuck, he was getting hard.

 

She was all he could think about when he and Grimmjow were fucking each other last night. It'd been hot and fucking sweaty. The blue-haired man knew how to angle his body just right and hit the spot inside him that turned him into a begging whore wanting to be used. They made a fucking mess of the couch. They made a fucking mess of his bed. They passed out in Grimmjow's bed only to get a call from Kenpachi around two in the afternoon demanding that they come into work a couple hours early.

 

Bazz thought it was kind of nice to wake up to Grimmjow some mornings, usually when he didn't have a hangover. Otherwise, the way the man snored made him want to punch things. Grimmjow only snored when he got drunk though.

 

He listened to her call out names. He saw as she wrote on the clipboard. He didn't miss how she purposely didn't look at him or his friend. Then she didn't call their names. The woman looked embarrassed as she tripped over Grimm's name.

 

The guy was being a dick though. Bazz just smiled at her. He wanted to tell her to text him; to call him. If he did this, he knew Grimmjow would kick his ass. He winked at her before he walked into the backstage area.

 

Five of the seven men were giving their song selections to Oetsu Nimaiya, the DJ. The black man looked at the slips of paper and shook his head. “Ya'll gonna make me train wreck my decks. What is this shit? Ya'll sound like ya got hard-ons for that hottie out there. Iba, man, you gotta get with the damn times. That song's old. Let's get some beats up in here!”

 

“ _Let's Get It On_ is a classic song to strip to,” the man with a mustache said, apparently offended that his music choice was being called old.

 

Bazz laughed. There was no way he was giving Oetsu his song choice now. He wasn't gonna be called out on that old time shit.

 

Grimmjow slung an arm around his shoulder. “What'd ya pick, Bazzbee?”

 

The red-haired man showed him. “You?”

 

“ _She, she, she licked me like a lollipop. She, she licked me like a lollipop,_ ” Grimmjow whispered in the other man's ear, teasing him with the lyrics.

 

Ugh, he was gonna end up having to go to the bathroom and jerk off. His dick felt like it would explode if it rubbed against anything. “We got enough time,” Bazz replied in a barely audible voice. “Wanna fuck in the bathroom?”

 

“I ain't fucking in a bathroom,” the blue-haired man said in response.

 

“Aye! Bazzbeeeeee and Grimmie! Gimme dem slips,” Oetsu called out. When the pair handed their songs over, the man shook his head. “Ya'll some hopeless ass motherfuckers, if I've ever seen one.”

 

The first person up was Kugo. The man with shoulder length, slicked-back hair waited for the music to start and then walked out onto the stage as if he had all the time in the world.

 

“C'mon, Grimm. Suck me off,” Bazz said, turning to the man.

 

“No, asshole,” Grimmjow replied. He looked around to see if anyone could hear them and he pulled them into a secluded spot. “Didn't you get enough last night?”

 

Bazz nodded. “You can't tell me that the way she's dressed and the way her tits looked—”

 

“I _ain't_ stressing about her.”

 

“Good, I get to have someone all to myself.”

 

“Hell you do,” Grimmjow growled at him. Bazz took a step back.

 

He had never heard that tone from the man when it concerned him. It meant he was just about fed up and was going to throw punches. Bazz waited for more words or fist to fly, but nothing came. Grimmjow just turned from him.

 

Kugo didn't even finish the song before he stormed through the curtain. Ikkaku was next, and he went out there like he always did, looking like a damn fool. A bald, white guy trying to twerk to Too Short was hilarious though.

 

Baldy got through maybe half of the song. Lille was the first guy to make it through an entire song. Iba made it through his song. Kaname made it through his song.

 

Bazz watched Grimmjow waited behind the curtain for his turn, but the music never hit. Then he watched that silver-blond man come through the curtain. “Okay, here is the list—”

 

“HOLD THE FUCK UP!” Grimmjow yelled. “Why ain't Bazz and I out there doing our thing?”

 

Gin looked at the blue haired man, and Bazz saw his eyes opened slightly. Shit, this was gonna get bad. “Nel informed me that she has witnessed you two dancing last night and didn't need a repeat performance.”

 

“The hell she doesn't. She saw us _together_ , doing _our_ routine. We dance differently we're on our own without each other to play off of,” the man stated. “Go tell her I'm dancing for her, whether her prissy tits likes it or not!”

 

At that moment, Bazz thought he understood what the hell was going on in Grimmjow's mind. The man was jealous. Was he like that because Bazz wanted the woman? Was he being like this because he wanted the woman?

 

Gin disappeared and then music was blaring from the speakers. Grimmjow waited a couple of seconds before he went out the curtain. Bazz quickly looked through the slit in the fabric. He would never get tired of watching the blue-haired man's body moving. Grimmjow swayed from side to side, moving his hips in a way that suggested he was trying to grind against an imaginary ass. Bazz could see Nel's eyes were _glued_ to him. She couldn't look away as he grabbed the metal pole in front of him started to roll his hips against it.

 

It was a rare occurrence that Grimmjow even used the pole to dance. The blue-haired man said he wasn't good at it but Bazz would and could beg to differ. The man didn't want to practice. He said he didn't have the arm strength to hold his body on the pole. Bazz would argue against that.

  
His roomie was fucking built. He had some guns on him. He was cut from the same marble as Adonis. Bazz would know. He had his tongue up and down every inch of the man's body and then some. The red-haired man knew if Grimmjow was using pole moves, he was trying to impress someone.

 

That, someone, was that woman.

 

Bazz could describe and name every move Grimmjow did while he was out there dancing. There was the fireman spin, the crucifix climb, the handstand slide down, leg hook and sumo squat; it was all fucking beginner shit. Then once he got off the metal, he did that whole hip-hop-dubstep-pop-and-lock moves that made the man's body vibrate and abs contract.

 

When Grimmjow's song ended, Bazz shook his head and retreated from the curtain like he wasn't acting like a peeping Tomcat trying for a lick of milk.

 

Gin was backstage again. “Bazz, do you want to dance?”

 

“Nah.”

 

“Oh c'mon, Bazz,” Grimm said, smiling as he came through the curtain. “Go dance for her. She'll drool all over you.”

 

“Here are the names of those who will be working for Tier Hallibel's party...”

 

Lille, Iba, Grimmjow, and Bazz to the motherfucking B. Nel would be in touch with them. The red-haired man quickly threw on a t-shirt, jeans, and his shoes. He walked out of the backstage area and out of the club. He caught up with the teal-haired woman.

 

“Hey! Nel! Wait up.”

 

She turned around to face him, and Bazz could only swallow. The woman's nipples were hard, and they were sticking out through the material of that shirt.

 

“Yes?” She asked as he slowed his steps to a walk and finally halted beside her.

 

“I didn't dance, why'd I get picked?”

 

She blushed, and in the fucking sunlight, that shit was beyond adorable. It surpassed cute. It was fucking charming, captivating, and did delightful things to his cock. “I saw you dance before Grimmjow took the stage last night,” she answered sheepishly.

 

Down boy. We gonna get a bite of this. Patience. He shrugged. “You didn't text,” he said.

 

“I told you I had to work. I also don't make it a practice to sleep with men I don't know,” Nel said, a matter of factly.

 

“So, let's get to know each other. You busy on Wednesday?”

 

“No, thanks. You're probably a bad boy from the wrong side of the hood or tracks. I don't need to get involved with someone like you. Besides, you're probably fame chasing, or you need money,” came the answer. She went to open the door, but Bazz put his hand on the car.

 

“Yeah? What about you? Some high-maintenance sugar baby who wanted to do some slumming last night,” he pointed out. The way he was standing, the front of his body touching the side of hers, made him harder. Bazz was positive she could feel it. “You shouldn't judge anyone because all of us from the slums are from the same roots. You're driving some guy's money. You're wearing some guy's money. You're some guy's love toy.”

 

Nel turned her head and looked at him. There was anger in her eyes. “What was your song going to be?”

 

“I Wanna Fuck You.”

 

Her tongue darted out and licked her lips. "That's nice but what was your song?"

 

"I Wanna Fuck You by Akon."

 

He watched her throat work to swallow. “I'll call you Tuesday night.”

 

The red-haired man handed her a card with his number on it, just in case she lost it and held it out to her. Then he walked away from her and back inside Boom. He didn't miss the murderous stare that Grimmjow gave him, but he blew it off.

  
  
Bazz was just having fun. He worked through his sets that night, going through the motions but the paper was overflowing his g-string. His mind wasn't even on working. It was on her and her snotty ass response. He wasn't a bad boy. He hadn't lived in the sixty-six long. His parents were well to do but they were in another part of the country.

 

Bazz left their clutches to live his own life. They never approved of his choices. Don't shave your head, Bazz. No, you cannot dye your hair that ridiculous shade of red. No, you cannot be friends with them. No, you can't like both men and women. As soon as he could, he cleaned out his college account, his savings, and blackmailed his dad with the knowledge of an affair for access to his trust fund.

 

Sure, the money was there, but he hadn't told anyone about it. Grimmjow didn't even know he was a trust fund baby. Bazz gave off the vibe that he was just as poor as anyone else living in the districts.

 

The way they met was crazy. It hadn't been them against the world from the beginning. No. He'd gotten a job as a fitness instructor or personal trainer at a gym and he'd been crushing on this cute ass chick that was named Momo. He found that a patron of the gym had his eyes on the woman too. Once the red saw the blue, a competition was on. They ended up tag teaming the bitch in the men's shower room after hours, making her scream her head off and sobbing from the orgasms.

 

Once the woman left, Bazz was actually taking a shower when he was slammed face first into the wall. Grimmjow pinned him against the tiled surface before turning him around. The blue-haired man had blue fucking eyes that were so fucking electric it was astounding. Grimmjow kissed him and it was hot. Bazz's tongue dragged up his neck, tasting sweat that had dried there from his workout and session of fucking. When he bit down, he liked hearing the man groan. The water was turned off, and the red-haired man was being pulled to one of the benches in the locker room. He saw two items on the piece of wood.

  
Lube and a condom.

 

“We're going to fight and whoever comes out on top, gets to top,” Grimmjow growled at him.

 

No one won the fight. They ended up deep throating each other. Bazz swallowed. Grimmjow didn't back in the day. He found himself in the man's apartment the next morning, getting head from the most amazing mouth.

 

Then he got fucked.

 

He'd never gone that far with a guy. It was mostly fingers, handjobs, blowjobs, and grinding against each other in a dark corner of a club or backseat. Bazz didn't bottom. Grimmjow seemed to understand that this was his first time taking a cock and he'd been gentle. When Bazz came it was so good and so fucking powerful he had screamed into the mattress until it was too much to handle and he had to tap out of it.

 

Big Blue gave him five minutes then fucked him harder than he'd ever been fucked in his life. No woman could fuck like Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez which is why Bazz stayed around. The sex was awesome.

 

They'd been friends ever since that day.

 

Bazz completely missed the teal-haired woman in the black hoodie with the white number three printed on the back of it who sat in the darkest corner of the strip club that night.


	6. Goody Two Shoes, Shattered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains female masturbation. I'm sick. I'm in a bad mood bc my kids gave me the flu. I hurt bc puking is no fun. I'm tired. I've received some hella shade for this fic because I'm "stereotyping". The fuck you figure that? That's how I talk. BUuuuuut, my opinion on this shit... 
> 
> \- First off, GTFO.  
> \- Two, I live in the fucking beginnings of the ghetto. I have not one, not two but THREE FUCKING DRUG HOUSES ACROSS THE FUCKING STREET FROM ME. Y'know what stops them? It's a fucking yellow line in the street. That's what separates me from the ghetto where I live.  
> \- Three, in addition to my many other hobbies, I'm an amateur DJ. No, I'm not some SAMS DJ, fuck outta here with that shit. I use Virtual DJ. I gotta deck. It's small but it does the job. When I want to, I can probably mix some sick shit if I tried and cared but I do it for my own damn amusement.

How dare that pompous ass fucking hood rat to say that she was a part of the slums! Nel had never lived in a fucking district of Rugonkai. She had always lived in posh, gated communities where she was safe and sound!

  
Stupid men!

 

She was angry. Angry at fucking Tier. Mad at herself. Angry at the blue-haired man for making himself known with the way he danced so suggestively. Angry at the red-haired man fueling her fantasies with how he pressed himself against her body.

  
  
The entire right side of her body felt alight with electricity. Nel was tempted to go into that building and drag him back out here. She didn't. She didn't need that drama. She was the beloved Nelliel Tu Oderschwank, children's' book author.

 

She got into her car and then programmed a destination into her phone. When she arrived at the next location, she sat there and looked at the place that _proudly_ said it sold sex toys. Chewing on her lip, Nel caught her reflection in the rearview mirror. It'd been three months since the breakup. It'd been five months since she had actually slept with a man. Nnoitra lost interest in her two months before she caught him in bed with Uryu Ishida.

 

The tall man had brought that prickish man into her house; into her bed and fucked him in it. She didn't even know Nnoitra swung that way!

 

It didn't surprise her though. When he wanted something, the man took it for himself without apology. He'd been a brute and hardly charming at the beginning of their relationship. He was a pushy and freaky looking motherfucker. Nel felt drawn to him time and time again. Before she knew it, they had their four year anniversary, and two months later, she walked into a level of hell that was evidently reserved for heartbreak.

 

Nel thought it was a skinny and flat chested woman at first with how the man's hair was cut and styled, but then she saw his cock bobbing up and down as he rode Nnoitra. Screams rang out from her, and things started flying.

 

That tall freak had the audacity to protect “his baby” while Nel ranted and raved like some deranged bitch, “trippin' on some bullshit” as Nnoitra said. He had more than enough to share with the both of them. Offended looks all around from one jilted lover and the new bitch. You could cut the tension with a knife and feed it to a person. That's how thick it was as Nnoitra demanded Nel leave the room so he could finish.  
  
She fucking refused. It was her fucking house, and she didn't want either male there! She almost threw Ishida out the door. Nnoitra would be another matter because he was over a foot taller than her five-feet-nine-inches and a good bit heavier than her. She watched the men get dressed and as they exited her room and then her house. Before he departed, Nel caught Nnoitra's thin wrist with its silver bangles that clinked when he moved.

 

“ _How long?”_

 

“ _'Bout a year. Ima be back for my shit later.”_

 

“ _You'll find it on fire in the street,”_ Nel spat. A woman scorned was nothing to be fucked with. She wasn't one to be fucked with right then because she wished a motherfucker would step to her. She was angry enough that she might be able to lay Nnoitra out by kicking him in the balls. She knew she could knock that pansy ass ho who was standing on her sidewalk out with a couple of punches.

 

Nel called up Tier and told her. Tier told her she'd seen that ratchet ass ride of Nnoitra's at the younger Ishida's home. The blonde told her not to worry; the skinny fuckbag wasn't worth her time or attention there was someone better out there.

 

The teal-haired woman let out the breath she was holding and opened her car door, still staring at the sex shop. She went inside, only blushing marginally when the blond man at the counter gave her a calculating glance.

 

“Welcome to The Sugar Shop. Need any help, just holler,” he said.

 

Nel gave a nod and then walked around, acting like she wasn't in shock at what she saw. Dick, penises, cocks, vibrators and everything in between sat on one side of the store. The other side had vaginas galore. It was all met in the middle by racks of porn and lingerie. She looked at the cheaply made underwear.

 

If she was putting on lingerie, it was real silk, not this polyester crap. The lace was French, the silk Italian. It'd been a long time since Nel had even thought of putting on fancy under things to impress a man. She turned her attention to the proverbial wall of dicks.

 

What would Bazz's cock look like? What would it feel like? Nel turned and then walked over to the counter where the blond man sat. She noticed his name tag said Izuru. “Excuse me, what's the most real feeling dildo you guys have?”

 

“Luppi! I need your expertise!” The man called out.

 

A moment later, a tiny man popped out of nowhere behind Nel. He spoke and made Nel jump. “Yes?”

 

She turned around and stared at the man. He looked like a woman. He looked a bit like Yumichikka if Yumi was that short and had a rounded bob instead of a blunt cut one. He wore three pink jewels above one of his eyebrows and a white funny shaped hair bow. His hoodie sleeves were way too long and his hot pants way too short. “I'm looking for a real feeling dildo. Like one that feels like a cock instead of a rubber sex toy,” Nel said finally finding her voice.

 

“Oh, come with me.” The petite man made his way over to the wall and then stood there thoughtfully for a moment. He reached for a box and handed it to Nel. “We have this model, and it feels rather lifelike. Not all silicon hard. It's made from the stuff that they use for those real sex dolls. You know the ones where the boobs jiggle when they ya fuck them. They bounce.”

 

Nel nodded her head as if she knew what he was talking about. Most of the time she ordered her sex toys online from the privacy of her bedroom and then regretted it days later when the thing showed up. “Um, are there bigger ones of this model?”

 

“Oh, my. Well, we have one, but it's not _as_ lifelike. It's slightly harder, but you can still get off with it.”

 

She blushed as she made her decision and got one of those plug-in vibrators. Nel had heard from several of her college friends that thing was awesome. It even had variable speeds and rhythms. After paying for the items, she walked out to her car and then drove home. She had enough time to send the books to Kirio and then take a bath.

 

She had plans to return to Boom to watch the show. This time she wouldn't be in the front of the crowd. Nel would be in one of those darkened booths. 

 

Setting the plastic bag onto her bed, Nel stripped.

 

A couple of hours later, she found herself back in the thirtieth district of northern Rugkongai, paying a cover fee, skulking over to a small booth, and ordering a seltzer with lemon and lime. She had driven here so it wouldn't do to drink and then drive.

 

She had dressed in as little as possible. She had on a long black hoodie with a large white three printed on the back. It reached almost to mid-thigh. Nel had slipped on those knee-high boots again. Her makeup was done and her hair thrown up in a messy bun. She didn't bother to put on a bra or underwear.

 

If she ran into Bazz tonight, she was gonna be ready. 

 

She didn't run into him, or the following nights she went to the club. Nel had her hand between her legs drawing small circles on her inner thighs just to heighten the tension she was feeling. She left the strip club very frustrated. It was one in the morning on a Monday.

 

Nel tapped the number into his phone and then sent a text before taking off in her car. When she arrived home, she saw she had a new text. It was Bazz.

 

\- _You live in fucking Los Noches? Your sugar daddy must make some paper._

 

She rolled her eyes. This guy was an ass. Nel texted him back saying that she did not have a sugar daddy, that she made her own money and he could lose her number. Her phone vibrated in her hand.

 

He was fucking calling her? What brand of stupid was Bazzard Black? After slipping off her boots, she flopped down onto one of the couches in her living room and answered the call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey. So, I feel really dumb,” said Bazz. He was talking in a low voice like he had to keep quiet about who he was talking to. “I, uh, looked up your name tryna find you on some kinda social media.”

 

Nel could feel a snort of laughter bubbling up. She knew where this was going. “Yeah?”

 

“You're Nel Tu... The children's book author.”

 

“Yeah... And?”

 

“And I'm sorry for saying you had a sugar daddy,” he replied. “I shouldn't've judged you. Your dad is the head of Birstanne and Oderschwank, those celebrity lawyers.”

 

Nel chuckled. She had a feeling that Bazz didn't apologize for much. “What are you doing?” she asked.

 

“Why you wanna know?”

 

“'Cuz, I'm curious.”

 

“I'm not doing anything. I'm sitting in my apartment in my bedroom. You texted me right as I got off work,” Bazz replied.

 

Nel dropped her voice down like he did. She was trying to be seductive. Not sure if she was doing it right or not. She wasn't used to flirting. “I know. I was there tonight.”

 

“Hmmm. Why?”

 

“I wanted to be,” she answered. “Wanna come out to Los Noches?”

 

She heard his groan over the phone. He let out a huff of breath. “I would if I didn't have to work tomorrow night. Hold up a min, 'kay?”

 

Nel heard someone else talking. She caught faint snippets of conversation.

 

"My loft, my bedroom. Your bedroom is right under mine, in case you got lost."

 

“Yo, we gonna fuck?” That was a male voice. It sounded like Grimmjow.

 

Bazz was replying. He must have taken his hand off the phone. Nel could hear everything perfectly now. “Yeah, gimme a couple, and I'll be with you. Get the fuck downstairs.”

 

“Sorry about that,” Bazz said. “Look, Ima be straight up with you. You're either gonna say okay to this, or you're gonna just ghost me.”

 

“What? That you don't have a lot of money?”

 

“Nah, Grimmjow and I live together. We fuck with each other,” he said.

 

“I heard.”

 

The man made a noncommittal noise. “”kay,” Bazz said. “I've got—”

 

“You'd let me watch, wouldn't you?”

 

“What now?”

 

Nel had to giggle at him. It was funny how fast he said those two words. “Would you let me watch you guys fuck?”

 

A low whistle came from Bazz. “I didn't think my dick could get harder,” he murmured, his voice all growly. “I—”

 

“Bazz! Hurry your ass up, or I'm gonna rub one out thinking about your green-haired girlfriend!”

 

“It's aqua, technically or teal. Please inform him of this,” Nel commented, hearing Grimmjow in the background.

 

“I gotta go,” he said with a chuckle. “Text me tomorrow. I get off at midnight, oneish.”

 

She put the phone down and then hiked up the hoodie she as wearing, dragging it upwards until she was free from the piece of clothing. She sat on her nice suede couch and brought two fingers up to her mouth. Her tongue wrapped around the two digits then she brought them down to her nipple teasing the skin.

 

Nel bit her bottom lip, letting her teeth drag over the skin. She could imagine them together. She had seen enough of both men by now to know that their bodies were hard. Bazz had a big dick. She could only wonder if Grimmjow was as big. She could see it as she closed her eyes and let her fingers wander lower, over the plane of her stomach.

 

Bazz would be on his knees behind the blue-haired man, his hips thrusting into the man. Maybe Nel would be under Grimmjow getting fucked. Oooh, if it was Grimmjow fucking Bazz and Bazz fucking her—

 

Her body shuddered as her fingertips ran lightly over her clit. She moaned, “Mmmm.”

 

She had known Kirio was teasing when suggesting a one night stand but she couldn't help think the woman was onto something. The woman knew that Nel would never do that... Or maybe she would? Maybe—No! Nel didn't want a one night stand but here she was fingering her clit like a Mozart playing the piano, and she was contemplating fucking two strangers.

 

Her thighs spread and Nel looked down as her other hand joined the fun. It wasn't a dildo, but it would do. She could have gotten off the couch and walked to her bedroom, but she was comfortable and way too horny even to wait to grab one of her new toys.

 

One finger. Two fingers. They were sliding in and out of her. All she could think about was the man with red hair and how his body touched hers that afternoon. Her hips rocked as she brought herself closer and closer to an orgasm. She was moaning like crazy.

 

She could picture how the night of the bachelorette party would have gone. She would have let them. She would have let those two strippers fuck her in that chair; together or individually. Nel didn't care.

 

Shit. She wasn't paying attention, and a cry left her lips with that thought. Her muscles tightened, and her thighs clamped around her hands. It was too much. The imagery plus the ministrations were too much. Pleasure burst from those nerves, and she panted as she came down from that sexual high.

 

Nel would have sat there, but she heard laughter. There was no one in her house. Then she looked down at her phone. Her mouth dropped open, and her eyes widened. What? How? Holy shit. The call was still connected. Bazz didn't hang up? What had kept him on the line? She picked up the device and brought it to her ear.

 

“Nel?” Bazz said. He was breathing rapidly. “I can hear you. Did you enjoy that?”

 

 _Shit! SHIT! SHIT._ He had heard everything. She sat there trying to calm down, What could she say to him?

 

“Nel?”

 

“What?” she managed to squeak out.

 

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

 

She hung up.

 


	7. Pole Dancing

Grimmjow made brunch the next day. Of course, he only made enough for himself. He pretended not to notice Bazz's glare when the man walked into the kitchen part of the apartment. If he had hung up the phone last night instead of listening to that woman get herself off, he would have made him food. Bazz was fucking him while listening to it though.

  
That just burnt his ass, okay?

 

He wouldn't disrespect him like that. Grimmjow didn't say anything as Bazz sat in front of him with a glass of milk.

 

“You're mad.”

 

“I'm not mad.”

 

“Bullshit,” Bazz stated, picking up the glass and taking a drink.

 

“I'm not mad. I didn't know if you'd be hungry after last night. I thought you'd be more _thirsty_ than anything,” Grimmjow retorted before shoveling a bite of scrambled eggs into his mouth. He watched Bazz's eyes narrow more.

 

He didn't care what Bazz did. He just didn't want the guy to get stuck on stupid with a female. Women caused a lot of problems. It's why Grimmjow had the policy of hit it and quit it. Move on to the next one and only ones that would allow double penetration because that's how they rolled. No one left out, no hurt feelings.

 

What Bazz did last night was crossing the fucking line. Grimmjow sat back and sighed. Okay, he was a bit jealous that Bazz had managed to hook, line and sink that hot bitch. They were laying in Grimmjow's bed after having sex, talking and the way the man spoke about Nel Tu WhateverHerNameWas made it sound like he was smitten.

 

“You know if you fuck her we're gonna have to go back to using condoms, right?” he said.

 

Bazz sighed in the darkness. “I'd be using condoms with her. Why'd we gotta use them?”

 

He didn't answer, opting to roll over with his back facing Bazz. “Why don't you go jerk off to her in your own goddamn bed?” Grimmjow asked.

 

Bazz remained mute. He picked up his clothes and left the room, slamming Grimmjow's bedroom door. He heard feet stomp up the stairs. He heard Bazz walk across the floor. His roomie had never chased after a woman. It was always disinterested attention when he wanted sex.

 

“Oh, you're into me? Okay, I _guess_ we can fuck.” was the usual response.

 

He had sex with them then he went on the prowl for the next ass that lined itself up. Ever since they both saw that green-haired bitch, Bazz had been off the wall.

 

Grimmjow saw her snag a booth at the back of the club that night. He stupidly opened his mouth to Bazz. “Yo, your girl is here,” he said.

 

“Hmmm? Which one?”

 

“How many females you entertaining?” Grimmjow asked.

 

Again, the red-haired man didn't say jack fucking shit. He just picked up his phone and tapped out a message. The thing sent out a sharp ding, and before Bazz could register that he had a text message, Grimmjow yanked it away from him.

 

“Don't you fucking dare, Bazz.”

 

The man scoffed. “What the hell you talking about?”

 

Grimmjow showed him the text that Nel had sent.

 

\- _I'll be waiting for you after you're done. You coming home with me?_

 

Bazz did his set then disappeared. Grimmjow found him moments later in the storeroom. He had Nel against the wall, his face buried in the woman's neck and his hand shoved under the woman's short skirt. Her head was thrown back, mouth opened, trying not to cry out.

  
  
Grimmjow knew this because he'd experienced on a regular basis what Bazz could do with his hands. The way his roommate used his fingers to elicit pleasure from bodies had to be a crime, somewhere. The blue-haired man just backed out of the room and then went to the backstage area. He ran into Kenpachi.

 

“Where's Bazz?”

 

“Uh,” Grimmjow floundered.

 

“Grimmjow.” Kenpachi was now in his face and had him against the door of the dancer's area. “ _Where is Bazz_?”

 

He avoided his boss's gaze. Should he? Shouldn't he? “Storeroom,” Grimmjow finally said, feeling like a bastard because he'd betrayed his best friend.

 

There was no yelling. There was no screaming. Bazz wasn't thrown out of the club. Nope. The mohawked man and Grimmjow were thrown into Kenpachi's office. Their boss was going to lay down the law. Why was Grimmjow there? He didn't need to witness this massacre.

 

The blue-haired man knew why. They were the reasons for the rules. They single-handedly made Kenpachi Zaraki lay down two fucking rules. It was because of them.

 

The first time it happened, Bazz had a woman in one of the VIP rooms. He was deep inside her, Grimmjow had seen that much. The red-haired man was drunk off his ass when he fucked her. He didn't remember it the morning after. The bitch started stalking the red-haired man, and he eventually had to get authorities involved. So, came the First Rule.

  
  
**NO ALCOHOL AT WORK**.

 

One of the waitresses had a big boyfriend. He'd seen the women talking to Kenpachi. She had explained that the man was her boss; she had to talk to him. The guy didn't like it and tried to lay Kenpachi out. It went the other way. Thus the Next Rule was born.

 

**NO RELATIONSHIPS.**

 

Grimmjow was the cause of the Last Rule. One woman had waited until he got off work and the blue-haired man had her pinned against the brick wall outside, fucking her hard and heavy. How was he supposed to know she was married? What was a married woman doing at a strip club macking on some dude's dick? The woman's husband found out. A fight happened that destroyed most of the bar's stock of alcohol because Grimmjow threw the man across the counter of the bar. Bazz jumped in. Several other male dancers got involved. It was messy.

 

Kenpachi held a staff meeting the next day. He laid down the law. The last rule, when broken, was an automatic firing.

 

**NO FUCKING THE CUSTOMERS.**

 

Grimmjow was brought back to the present by Kenpachi slamming the office door.

 

“I tol' you motherfuckers what would happen if I caught ya'll doing dirty shit in my place. This. Is. My. Place. I don't care who the hell ya fucking at ya own goddamn house! This is my business,” Kenpachi ranted. “I mean I'd love to dick down a couple of those hos out there and be done with it. It's called being professional.”

 

“Technically, Bazz wasn't fucking her. He was just getting his fingers wet. Ain't no harm done,” Grimmjow said then looked at the red-haired man. “Right, Bazz?”

 

He shrugged.

 

“It happens again—”

 

“It won't happen again. I swear on my mom's body. If anything were to happen again, I'll take responsibility for it,” Grimmjow said. He didn't miss that perverted fucker's gaze. The blue-haired man was gonna rip into Bazz for this. He was gonna tear him a new asshole from the north to the south because their boss was on some hella bullshit.

 

“Do you understand, Bazz? First strike, two more and I'll blacklist your ass.”

 

The red-haired man nodded his head up and down. Way to play the silent victim, in this case, asshole.

 

Grimmjow was fucking exhausted when they got home. “Please, tell me you've satisfied your curiosity.”

 

“Do you believe those at first sight things?” Bazz asked, sitting on the couch and taking his shoes off. He threw them up into the loft. One almost didn't make it, and the blue-haired man eyed the piece of footwear warily as it barely slipped over the railing.

 

“Yeah, you annoyed me at first sight,” Grimmjow said, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. He was pissed off about the entire day. He pushed off the wall and sat down next to Bazz. “I'm gonna kick your ass; I hope you realize this.”

 

“You know you like me. I might even go out on a limb to say you love me.”

 

“Ha! You might as well cut that limb off then,” Grimmjow replied. “Tch. Is your curiosity satisfied? Yes or no?”

 

“Hell no. Nel's fucking unbelievable. Not a fucking stitch on beneath that dress. Her tits... Oh man. Dat ass,” Bazz said, his eyes getting a faraway look like he was reliving the moment. “Fucking tight ass pus—”

 

“I'm going to take a shower,” the blue-haired man said, standing. He entered the bathroom which was on the opposite wall from the bathroom. He stripped and quickly got into the shower, letting the hot water beat on his head, neck, and back. He needed to go to the gym when he woke up later that day. Maybe run a couple of miles.

 

He moved his head from side to side, cracking his neck, enjoying how the tension sounded when it popped. He had his back to the door, so he didn't see the bathroom door open. He didn't hear the rustling of clothes. However, he felt when Bazz opened the shower door. The cold air rushed over his ass and he Grimmjow shook his blue hair out of his eyes to look at the other man.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked, before grabbing his shampoo and pouring some of the stuff in his hands. He quickly slicked the goop through his hair before he started scrubbing his scalp.

 

"Absolutely nothing," Bazz said, and gave Grimmjow a quick peck on the lips. “You are mad at me. I can tell, man. Ya pissed off and bitchy.”

 

Grimmjow wouldn't admit to anything. He let out a groan as Bazz took over massaging his scalp. He ducked his head under the spray of water, and once the water was not soapy, he slicked conditioner through his hair and moved out of the way so Bazz could do whatever. They didn't need to share a shower, but it seemed to become more and more of a regular thing, just like sleeping together and fucking each other.

 

This wasn't a relationship. They were roommates, friends, and—fuck, Grimmjow let his head fall back against the tile wall. Bazz had attached himself to the side of Grimmjow's neck, making a trail of kisses across his collarbone. Hands were running through his hair and then trailing down his wet chest.

 

He tried not to hiss as the red-haired man pinched the sensitive skin. “You mad?” Bazz asked leaning against him.

 

Grimmjow felt the other man's hips rub against his. His cock instantly sprung to life, becoming firm against Bazz's leg. His response was to kiss Bazz roughly and grind his pelvis against the body in front of him.

 

“Fuckin' hell. Ya gonna get mad if I go out to Los Noches?” came the next question. A moan came from Bazz. “Nnngh, Grimm. You're fucking hot. I wanna fuck you bad.”

 

So, that's what this was... It was a fucking bribe. A consolation prize of sorry, I wanna be with you but that dangling piece of meat looks real tender, so, ima take a bite real quick. “Let me fuck you,” Grimmjow answered, giving his hips another chance to do a slow roll.

 

“Nah,” Bazz said, backing up, putting his head under the shower of water.

 

He understood fully now. Bazz wanted his cake and to eat it too. He wanted the woman and his comfy little arrangement here. Grimmjow watched as Bazz washed his hair and then put a shit ton of hair stuff in it to keep it soft and silky.

 

The man didn't keep it in a mohawk all the time. On his days off, it flopped to one side. The blue-haired man turned his back to the fire engine redhead and began to wash his body, the cloth he was using slid over every muscled inch of him until he got to his cock. He didn't want to touch it, but he needed to get cleaned.

 

Just as he was about to rub the washcloth over his groin, Bazz pulled him back into the stream of water, rinsing the conditioner from his hair and the soap from his body. He felt the man's breath on his neck, and it was hot. Bazz had soapy hands, and his fingers were working the length of his cock up and down. He even reached under his balls and cupped them,

 

Grimmjow spread his legs, letting Bazz's cock nestled in between his ass cheeks. The man standing behind him noticed a drop of precome bead at the tip of his cock. His blue eyes watched as Bazz's finger caught the fluid and brought it up. The hand disappeared, and he heard the wet smack of lips.

 

“You taste so good,” Bazz purred.

 

“Yeah? Better than that woman?”

 

“You both taste good,” came the reply. “Sure you don't want to fuck before I go out there?”

 

He turned around and pressed his mouth against the other man's, tongue shoving into the warm space. Grimmjow loved kissing this man—Wait... He loved it?

 

Holy shit.

 

Was he? Was he in love? Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez didn't fall in love! That was in the fucking rules! No one would capture their hearts. No one would tie them down! They didn't make rules about each other, just invading parties.

 

His mouth parted from Bazz and Grimmjow ended up mumbling against his lips.

 

“Hey B?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“C'mon, let's go to my bed.”

 


	8. Strike II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ordered a t-shirt that says get in touch with your inner hollow and I wore my Ulquiorra sweatshirt with it. Someone had the audacity to scream across wal-mart that Ulquiorra sucked dick. Boy... My head turned round so fast. The guy was wearing naruto shit and I'm alllll like STFU? You wanna fight about characters? Let's talk about how ya series is beating a dead horse. 10/10 would say again bc he didn't say SHIT back to me. My male BFF who is a complete idiot loves Naruto and I told him I would watch it if he bought me this Ulquiorra body pillow case. There's one where he's almost naked and I'm like I WANNA HUMP THAT! He's like TMI bitch. NO! I'm not bribing you to watch Naruto.
> 
> I just ordered volumes 32, 34 and 69. I'm slowly but surely going to have all my favorite manga issues. The next ones I'm gonna pick up are 66, 32, 27 and 28. IDK why but issue 3 looks really porny to me and makes me laugh. I may skip out on 35 and 36 though. Mayuri scaresssss me!
> 
> Also go to my tumblr and see the shitty Ulquihime art I drew! @espada-iv

Bazz ended up leaving about two hours later. He called for a cab and gave the driver the address in Los Noches. Grimmjow had about worn him out. He still wanted to spend time with Nel although he wasn't horny at the moment. His roommate made him come three different times. He knew what Grimmjow was doing.

 

It almost worked.

 

His balls had been drained so fucking well. The blue-haired man had fucked him until he was almost exhausted. Bazz was nearly tempted to stay. He waited until Grimmjow was snoring and left the bed, got dressed and left the apartment building. He'd be back by the time the man got up.

 

He called Nel.

 

“You're late,” she said. No hello. No hi, how are you? Just a bitchy fucking sentence.

 

“Aye, back off on that bullshit, okay?” Bazz replied. “I'm on my way. I'd had to take care of some things. The driver of the cab says they don't allow them inside of Los Noches, so be waiting at the gate. I was thinking, maybe we could hit up one of those twenty-four-hour diners, grab some breakfast?”

 

He heard her prissy little scoff. “What makes you think I want you here now?”

 

“Fine,” he said in an unconcerned manner. “It don't bother me. I'll go back to my place where there's a body already—”

 

“Shut up. I'll be waiting.”

 

When he pulled up to the huge brilliantly white gates of Los Noches, there was an SUV behind one of them. He saw her teal hair. His dick twitched in his jeans. There was no way he'd be able to get it up so soon.

 

His mind wandered for a moment seeing her after he just got done dancing his ass off. She didn't mind he was a sweaty mess. She didn't care as he pulled her into the storeroom. They kissed. He went for her neck. One hand found her tits. The other was under her skirt with her leg hooked around his hips. Her hands were holding on for dear life, clasped around his neck.

 

At least he was able to get her off before Kenpachi interrupted them.

 

Bazz knew he was in trouble though. His boss just grabbed him by the back of his neck and steered him into his office. He tried not to think of the last time he was inside of this room. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

When Kenpachi hired them, he did background checks. The man had to, he understood that. He found out all about Bazz's past, his parents, and that he was a rich boy born with a silver spoon in his mouth. The spiky-headed man wasn't going to hire Bazz, saying he could give the job to people who needed it. The red-haired man pleaded with him. He needed to keep his past secret; quiet; hush-hush.

 

“Why?”

 

“My parents are selfish assholes. I'm not that person. I don't have any money. I have to work,” he said. He knew he was lying but that was a sin on him, but it was true. He wasn't anything like his parents. He wasn't snobby or stuck up.

 

Kenpachi seemed to mull this over for a moment. “You suck dick?”

 

Bazz gave a slight nod. That's all that it took to keep the man quiet. A simple blowjob. It was the best damn blowjob that Bazz could conjure then because he needed the man's silence. He knew once it came out that Bazz was a rich kid, people would treat him differently. They'd treat him all like Ggio or that Kuchiki asshole. He'd be shunned.

 

He shook his head to clear it and paid the cab driver. When he stepped out of the vehicle, the gates opened and Nel drove through. She rolled to a stop in front of him. When he got in, Bazz could tell she was eyeing his hair.

 

“I don't wear it like that all the time. On my days off, ain't no point in putting it up. I'm gonna get sweaty.”

 

That was the truth. He wasn't getting sweaty from fucking either. When Bazz had days off, he worked out. He worked on his routines. He thought of new ones. He was continually trying to improve himself. The more he improved, the better he could and would do.

 

“Hmmm.”

 

“I expected you to drive a prissy sports car,” Bazz said.

 

“I'm a simple girl, Bazz. I'm a homebody. I have a close circle of friends. I like sweatpants and watching movies in my house,” Nel replied. “Where is this diner?”

 

He gave her directions to the twenty-fifth district and down a little side street where the place sat. Bazz took Nel's hand as they walked from where they parked to the entrance of the business. He opened the door like a gentleman. The place was about empty for almost three o'clock in the morning. A woman told them to sit anywhere. So they took a booth that was tucked away in the corner.

 

“Pancakes and coffee,” Bazz said to the waitress, with a smile.

 

“You didn't even look at the menu,” Nel said to him, grabbing a menu and glancing at it.

 

“Honey, this kid eats here almost every day,” the woman explained.

 

“Oh, um, I'll take the, uh,” Nel trailed off.

 

“Just get us coffee while she decides what she wants,” he smirked.

 

The waitress nodded her head and left. Two cups of coffee and cream were plunked down on the table. “Ya' decided yet?”

 

“Waffles with chocolate chips and pecans.”

 

The old woman wrote the order down on a pad and then left them alone again. Bazz stared at Nel while he stirred the creamer into his coffee. She was looking at her surroundings. He liked how graceful her profile was as her chin sat in the palm of her hand. Nel was gorgeous.

 

Had he been paying attention, he might have noticed she was giving him a side eye stare. “You should take a picture,” she commented.

 

“What?”

 

“Get your phone and take a picture,” Nel said turning her head to look at him, face to face. “Staring at me can't be good. Your boss looked awfully mad by the way. You didn't get in trouble, did you?”

 

He shook his head. “So tell me about you, Miss Tu.”

 

“Tch, nope. Tell me about yourself, Mr. Black.”

 

Bazz grinned and bit his bottom lip. “What do you want to know?”

 

That question started off a three-hour conversation over pancakes and waffles and six cups of coffee. It was when Nel yawned Bazz suggested that they go. She took him to her house. And Bazz would have expected hot sex at that point but Grimmjow wore him out earlier and he had a belly full of deliciousness. He was tired from being up and working.

 

He sat on one of Nel's couches. She sat on the other. There was a lull in the conversation and the next thing he knew, Bazz woke up. The sun was shining. It was mid-afternoon.

 

Shit.

 

He checked his phone. There wasn't one fucking message from Grimmjow. Not one text. Not one missed call. Not one fucking voicemail. He screwed up. He _knew_ he had screwed up. He was supposed to go back before the sunrise.

 

His green eyes looked over at the other couch to see Nel laying down, snuggled into the blanket she had over her. She was staring at him.

 

“Hey,” he said quietly. Bazz sat up and rubbed his face. “I didn't mean to go to sleep.”

 

“It's okay. You looked cute over there, snoring.”

 

His eyes narrowed. “I don't snore. You want to hear snoring? Get Grimmjow drunk then wake up next to him.”

 

“What's your relationship with him?”

 

“Who? Grimmjow?”

 

Nel nodded.

 

Bazz shrugged. “Anymore, no fucking clue. Why?”

 

This answer really bothered him because usually, he knew things. He knew how he felt. He knew what his boundaries were. When it came to Grimmjow, the lines were blurred. Things were hazy. It wasn't black and white but a muddle shade of gray that had him confused.

 

“I'm entertaining the idea of inviting you to my bed. If what you have is serious, I don't want to break up a happy couple.”

 

He shifted in his seat. Bazz excused himself to use her guest bathroom, and then he went home. He made a promise to the woman he would text her tomorrow.

 

Grimmjow wasn't home when he got there. Bazz took off his jeans, shoes, socks, and t-shirt and put something on so he could work out. There was a metal pole attached to the ceiling and the floor in his loft. With their apartment being on the top floor, they had higher than normal ceilings.

 

Bazz turned on some music and started stretching to warm up. There was no way he was going to get hurt just because he didn't warm up properly. After he did that, he put his phone on to a tripod and started recording a video. If he was doing a new routine, he liked to see what he was doing.

  
Music was changed. The song started, and Bazz gripped that pole. Sweet Dreams was a classic song to strip too. He liked the Manson version better than the Eurythmics, Annie Lennox's voice did nothing for him.

 

Midway through the song and the new routine, Bazz was sweating heavily, but he remained focused on what he was doing until his eyes caught a blur of blue hair standing at the top of the stairs. He stopped moving and looked at Grimmjow.

 

“I, uh, brought someone home, so I'd appreciate it if you'd stay up here,” Grimmjow said, his hands deep in his pockets. If Bazz was expecting a female to leave Grimmjow's room the next morning, he was sorely mistaken. A dude with orange hair came sneaking out of the door, closing the barrier quietly.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Bazz said in a loud voice, making the guy jump. He was perched on the couch, waiting for this moment. He was gonna give Grimmjow a piece of his fucking mind. They never brought men home! It was always females.

 

The harsh realization hit him. It was his emotions, and they were in turmoil. Fuck. This wasn't supposed to happen! Bazz was _jealous_. Why would he be jealous if they were just friends with benefits or roommates?

 

He hopped off the couch and manhandled the orange-haired man out the apartment door, slamming it shut then opening the door and throwing the guy's shoes at him. Fucking asshole. The next thing he did was walk into Grimmjow's bedroom. The man was lying naked on the bed staring at the ceiling sleepily.

 

It was way too early for either of them to be up, but Bazz had been up all night listening to the sounds of Grimmjow fucking. He could hear the groaning and moaning coming from that room. It made him angry.

 

“Asshole.”

 

Grimmjow blinked slowly at him then propped himself up on his elbows. “Ima asshole? You're the one who fucked me three times then disappears when you think Ima asleep! Go fuck yourself. Better idea, go fuck your bitch.”

 

Bazz's eyes narrowed. He pulled off his t-shirt and his shorts. He climbed on top of Grimmjow's naked body. The man responded to him just like he knew he would. Hands slid into hair, pulling. Mouths met, lips opening and tongues touching each other.

 

The blue-haired man was becoming rock hard under him. Blindly reaching over to the bedside table, Bazz grabbed the bottle of lube and quickly had a handful of the slippery liquid which he was smoothing along Grimmjow's cock. This was gonna hurt without some prep, but Bazz didn't care. He raised himself up and slowly sank down onto his roommate's dick inch by inch.

 

“Mmmm,” Grimmjow moaned.

 

Once his ass was against the other man's thighs, Bazz began bouncing like a bitch would on top of that dick like it was a trampoline. Soon Grimmjow was moving with him and the pleasure heightened, Bazz started to groaning because that hot cock inside of him was hitting him good. Hands gripped his hips hard as Grimmjow slammed into him over and over.

  
  
Without warning, Bazz grabbed his own cock and started fisting the length of it, coming soon after, jet after jet of semen hitting Grimmjow's chest, while his roommate continued to fuck him. Shit, if he kept at that angle, he was going to come again.

 

He didn't.

 

Wet heat poured inside of him, Grimmjow had finished, his cock twitching. Usually, Bazz would roll off, and they'd clean up, but he didn't move. Instead, he leaned down, pressing his chest against the other man. He didn't care if they were a mess. He didn't care if they were breathing hard.

 

“Don't ever bring a fucking man home again,” Bazz growled.

 

“Don't fucking leave without telling me. I knew you snuck off to fuck her but at least have some decency to leave a goddamn text message,” Grimmjow said. “Behave yourself at work too.”

 

Bazz agreed to these terms. The next time he went to spend time with Nel, he'd text or leave a message for the blue-haired man. “I didn't fuck her, Grimm,” he said. “You wore me out.”

 

As for behaving himself a work... That was a whole set of different problems.

 


	9. Topping the Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LONG ASS CHAPTER! Over 4100 words. I was busy today so it's a bit late.
> 
> WE HAVE KENPACHI FUCKING GRIMMJOW!
> 
> Enjoy Eli ❤

Two weeks later, Grimmjow's phone rang. He frowned at the number. He knew Bazz gave it to her but why the fuck would _she_ be calling _him_?

 

“What?” he said into his phone, clearly annoyed.

 

“Wanna fuck?”

 

Grimmjow had lifted a bottle of water to his lips and taken a sip. It automatically flew out of his mouth as he sputtered. Dammit. He was fucking glad he was at home. “What the fuck kind of greeting is that? Wanna fuck? I think ya drunk dialed, woman.”

 

“Ha, ha, ha,” Nel said. “No, seriously. You wanna hang out today? Bazz says he's busy with some family bullshit. I know you don't like me because of Bazz. I figure if we're both gonna eventually be fucking him—”

 

“Wait, ya'll haven't fucked yet?”

 

“No, not yet.”

 

Grimmjow raised his eyebrows. Who was stringing who along here? Was she holding out? Was he holding out? “What kinda bullshit are you pulling on him?”

 

“None, now open the door.”

 

With that Grimmjow turned his head and heard someone knock three damn times. His blue eyes narrowed, and he unlocked the door to see Miss Green-Aqua-Teal Hair standing there, staring at him.

 

Nnnngh, she wasn't wearing a bra. He could tell. Her nipples were standing at attention like soldiers on duty. What he wouldn't give to just rip off her shirt and take one of those things in his mouth to suck on them like a fucking madman. She was also wearing leggings.

 

“What the hell?” he said, standing in her way.

 

“Let me in,” she said, smiling at up him.

 

Grimmjow shook his head. Nope. Nope. Nope. This bitch was gonna be trouble. He could feel it. “Nah, I'm good.”

 

Then she had to press her damn body against him. He took in a sharp breath of air, backing away from her. Nel slipped inside of the apartment and closed the door. Fucking she-witch. She eventually backed him up to the edge of the couch.

 

“What game you playing, lady?” Grimmjow asked, as his calves hit the arm of the couch. She was pressed against him again. He could feel himself getting hard.

 

Nel smiled sweetly at him. “Bazz told me if I wanted him, I had to accept you too. I mean since I've met you, you've been an asshole, Grimmjow.”

 

He growled quietly. “You just spell out trouble. Plus, ya a good girl. You probably won't fuck 'round with two guys at once.”

 

The way her hazel eyes widened was satisfying. Yeah, he was right. Didn't look like she was too keen on the idea of being between them. She probably sat at home in a white nightgown and only had sex in a missionary position. Grimmjow knew that was a fucking lie too. Bazz had listened to her get herself off. Bazz had told him she had sex toys. Bazz knew that she liked to watch porn, on occasions. The red-haired man knew all this by talking to the woman.

 

“That's what I thought,” he said. He wanted to turn away from her, but she stood in between his legs. “Could ya move?”

 

Without warning, Nel turned around and had her ass against him, slowly grinding those fucking cheeks against his crotch. Her hips rolled in the same manner that Bazz's did, and he had to refrain from throwing her down on the couch and fucking the daylights out of her.

 

“Fuck me,” he murmured distractedly, watching the way the woman's hips moved.

 

Nel walked away toward the kitchen, and Grimmjow sat there on the arm of the couch with an obvious fucking hard-on and gaping at her with his mouth open. She rummaged through their refrigerator like she lived there.

 

“Something wrong?” Nel asked. He could see she had a bottle of juice in her hands. It was Bazz's, so if she drank one of the individual containers, it was on her, not him.

 

But that fucking smile was gonna be the death of him. He clenched his teeth. It'd been a couple of days since he had gotten off. Bazz had claimed he was tired for the past couple of nights and then he had a headache. He needed to take care of this. Grimmjow shook his head and stomped off to his room.

 

He almost made it to the door but, Nel was in front of him. Damn, she was quick. “No, no, no,” she scolded. “You must be aware that I want you both, right? It's not just Bazz. He's been more persistent than anything.”

 

The man groaned. She was leading him to the couch. He didn't really know this woman was planning. He didn't know her very well. Grimmjow flopped down onto the furniture and Nel straddled him, sitting on his thighs. “We're gonna talk Grimmjow. We are gonna get to know each other and then we're going to have dinner,” she commanded with confidence.

 

“What makes you so sure I don't already have plans?”

 

“With your hand?”

 

So, they talked. They laughed. Grimmjow told jokes and insulted her. She insulted him back and smiled at him. They ended up going to a nearby pizza place. The night ended with him pressing her against her SUV. Nel was gonna be trouble. He just knew it.

 

After letting her get into her vehicle with a kiss that left him all kinds of bothered, Grimmjow went inside and up to his apartment. Bazz was home and lounging on the couch with a bottle of beer. Whenever the man went to deal with family shit, he came back with alcohol.

 

“Sup?”

 

“You have a nice time?”

 

“S'ok. She seems alright. Kinda want to bend her over something and fuck her senseless,” Grimmjow answered. “Ever have her grind on your dick?”

 

Bazz nodded and took a sip of beer. “She takes Yumi's stripper classes. She's shown me what she can do on a pole. The metal one in my room, not the one in my pants. She could strip at Boom if she wanted to.”

 

They both knew that there was no way in hell that they were gonna suggest that she do that. Nel was for them only. “It go okay today?” the blue-haired man asked.

 

“Nah, they're both still assholes.”

 

Grimmjow nodded. He turned and went into his bedroom. The entire day had been filled with a level of sexual tension that he had never experienced. He was just gonna jerk off and then go to bed. The blue-haired man undressed and lay on his bed. He was stroking the base of his cock in a lazy way when heat surrounded the tip. Opening his eyes, he saw Bazz's red head bobbing up and down.

 

This was okay.

 

The next night while at work, Grimmjow and Bazz just got done doing their devil and angel routine. Grimmjow was the angel because Kenpachi said he imagined angels to have blue hair. Bazz was the devil because of his red hair. Damn cliches and stereotypes.

 

Bazz disappeared. Grimmjow knew what he was doing. The asshole met Nel out in the hallway and he probably dragged her into the storeroom again. He followed. When he opened the door, what he witnessed was surprising. Bazz was on his knees with Nel's thighs on his shoulders. Her back was braced against the wall. He had his face buried in between her legs.

 

Fuck.

 

The red-haired man never went down on chicks. Nel had her mouth covered with one hand, and the other was on one of those fucking perfect tits of hers. Grimmjow felt his dick get hard.

 

He entered the storeroom and closed the door. Her eyes had been squeezed shut up she opened them once Grimmjow reached for her chest. His free hand was between her legs helping Bazz who gave a moan of acknowledgment and God, she was fucking smooth. His mouth came crashing down on hers but somehow found it's way to her tits and he was licking, biting, and sucking on her skin.

 

Then he wasn't because Kenpachi had him by the back of the neck.

 

Fuck. They'd gotten caught. Nel had pushed Bazz away, and she slumped to the floor.

 

“Bazz, Grimmjow; my office now. You.” Kenpachi pointed at Nel. “You are now banned from Boom. You can use my guys for this party that Tier is having, but Ima throw your ass out if I catch you stepping foot into this place again. I don't care how much fucking money you have.”

 

The spiky-headed man was pushing the men out of the storeroom and into his office. Both of the dancers stumbled through the door.

 

Kenpachi was pissed. Grimmjow wasn't stupid. He wasn't dumb. There was about to be a threesome in his storeroom; the one where they kept the extra glasses, towels, cleaners and extra chairs. It wasn't like they were in the stockroom knocking over bottles of alcohol! If their boss had given them like ten minutes they would have been done.

 

The blue-haired man said none of these thoughts. It would just throw gas on a fire.

 

“Go clean your fucking table off. Get out of my place,” Kenpachi growled. It was clearly directed at Bazz, but Grimmjow felt the need to mouth off.

 

“Who are you talking to you, old fuck?” he asked, watching Bazz walk out of the room. “That was only strike two!”

 

“First of all, fuck you and second, go fuck yourself. I ain't old, asshole. I can fire him. I don't need Bazz. My boys and girls bring in plenty of money, Grimmjow,” Kenpachi said, stabbing his finger into the top of his desk. “He can go to Espada and strip or over to Wanderreich and sell his ass. I don't give a fuck anymore. It was strike three because he involved you.”

 

“You'll lose me if he goes,” Grimmjow said, knowing that was a fucking ballsy proclamation to make. “I know I ain't gonna make the same amount at any other place.”

 

“Heh, I see how it is. Lovers gotta stick together. I see you, Grimmjow. You two might have thought I believed that whole “we're just roommates” act but you two look at each other way too much for shit to be friends. It goes beyond the whole bro code. Ya'll fucking on the daily,” Kenpachi said with a leer. “Just like I know Gin and Rangiku are married. Ain't foolin' shit round here. I know everything that goes on in this place.”

 

The blue-haired man looked around uncomfortably. He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to ask about this, but the words came out of his mouth. “I told you I'm taking responsibility for this. What can I do to help Bazz keep his job here?”

 

Kenpachi's face fell into a serious expression. He leaned back in his office chair and just stared at him with half-lidded eyes. Minutes passed but it seemed like hours to Grimmjow. Finally, Kenpachi pulled open a desk drawer and then threw something on top of the desk. Then another item joined that.

 

A bottle of lube. A condom.

 

Fuck. Ken had been serious about the whole having sex with Grimmjow. The man had joked about it for fucking years. He'd been serious. All those slaps on his ass cheeks weren't compliments for a job well done. All those sexual innuendos weren't in jest.

 

“Gotta bend it over for me.”

 

“It gotta be here?” No way was he fucking in this office, letting his coworkers know that he was taking the boss's dick. That'd be an opening for all kinds of harassment and ribbing.

 

“Ya wanna hotel room like a prissy bitch?” Kenpachi asked but then paused. Grimmjow could feel the man thinking. “I see now; ya wanna know how Daddy lives in the third district?”

 

The blue-haired man about choked on his own spit. “I don't know _who the fuck_ you are talking about, but my dad lives in the South seventieth district which is on the other side of the city and so far away from me that he might as well be in another fucking country.”

 

“I was referring to myself, numbnuts.”

 

“You _ain't_ my daddy.”

 

“I will be by the time the night's over.”

 

Grimmjow looked at the spike head in front of him. “Drop the bullshit, or this won't happen. Fuck Bazz. Fire him. I don't care. I'm not gonna—”

 

“I was kidding, Grimmjow. Calm your fucking tits,” Kenpachi muttered. “Some people are into it. Some people ain't. You, fuck boy, clearly aren't. I'll text you directions to my house—”

 

“Hotel.”

 

“You're going to make me pay for a fucking room to screw you in?”

 

Grimmjow nodded as he crossed his arms over his muscled chest. Fuck this. If he was gonna be a bitch, he'd act like one.

 

“Fine,” Kenpachi replied with a growl. “How do you know I haven't fucked Bazz?”

 

“What?”

 

“You said, fuck Bazz. How do you know I haven't already fucked him?”

 

His fist tightened, and he had the urge to slam it into the man's face. It wouldn't be right to do that. They'd both be out of a job. “Bazz has refined tastes,” Grimmjow stated.

 

“Bazz'll do anything to keep a secret from getting out.”

 

Blue eyes narrowed. What the fuck did Kenpachi mean by that?

 

“You wanna know. Why don't you ask Bazz? Ain't my business. I ain't in it,” the man said. “Make ya choice, Grimm. Ya gonna do it to save ya loverboy or ya gonna walk out of here wit him?”

 

Grimmjow looked up at the ceiling and sighed. Dammit Bazz, he thought. Damn you and your fucking insatiable appetite for trouble and gorgeous women.

 

“There's a decent hotel near the club,” Grimmjow said. He only knew this because he and Bazz used it for some of their romps for the more crazier bitches they had done together. “Bring lube, bring condoms. I'll meet you there after I get off—”

 

“Nope, we're doing this now. I'll go tell Gin some bullshit.”

 

“You go tell Bazz that he's not going anywhere first!”

 

“Fuck you,” Kenpachi said. “You go tell him. Meet me outside in fifteen.”

 

So, Grimmjow went into the dressing room, finding Bazz along with a bunch of others. The man was shoving things into a bag with a pissed off look on his face. “Bazz,” Grimmjow said, coming over and taking the man's arm. “Let's talk.”

 

“Get off me.”

 

“Let's talk.”

 

“Get the fuck off me,” Bazz spat.

 

“He's not gonna fire you.”

 

“I'm leaving anyway. Fuck this place. Fuck dancing. Fuck her. Fuck you.”

 

Grimmjow's patience was running thin. He wasn't gonna go out on a limb if this asshole was gonna be destructive but he knew if he let Bazz do this, the man would be regretting it tomorrow. “Look, calm down. Go home; we'll talk about it in the morning. Leave your shit here.”

 

Bazz threw the bag into the chair and stalked out of the room and the backstage area. Grimmjow followed him, hot on his heels.

 

“Bazz,” he said, slamming the man against the hallway wall. He didn't miss the way the man's green eyes registered the pain as his head cracked against the flat surface. Now that Grimmjow was face to face with the man, he could smell her on him. “It's not the end of the world. We can still see her.”

 

“I fucking doubt it. She ain't into that whole—Let's just say her last boyfriend was a douche lord of epic proportions. After getting caught twice now, she ain't gonna stick around,” Bazz said.

 

Grimmjow couldn't help it, he kissed the man standing in front of him, swiping his tongue across Bazz's lips. She fucking tasted good. The blue-haired man could see the allure of Nel. “Go home. Talk to Nel. I'll talk to Kenpachi.”

 

Bazz left. Grimmjow waited a couple of minutes before entering the backstage area again. Gin found him as he walked to the dressing room. “It's a _shame_ you ain't feeling well, Grimm. You gonna be back tomorrow or should I get someone to cover for you then?”

 

He waved the squinty-eyed fucker off. “I'll be fine tomorrow. Move asshole. I need to get my stuff.”

 

The blue-haired man didn't like the smirk on Gin's face. It was mocking him. The assistant manager probably knew Grimmjow was leaving to get fucked by the big boss man. Nosy ass fucker.

 

Kenpachi's ride was a nice little sporty car with two seats and Grimmjow's knees jammed into the dashboard. “Where's this place at?”

 

“Twenty-eighth district.”

 

So they drove. They got to the hotel. Kenpachi paid for a room for one night, check out time being eleven the next morning. Grimmjow planned to be out of there sooner than that. What he didn't plan on was for a plastic bag to go sailing through the room and land on the huge bed.

 

“What's that?” Grimmjow asked, turning to eye his boss.  
  
“A new bottle of lube. A box of condoms. Get undressed,” Kenpachi said. He sat a small bottle of tequila on the table in the room along with two shot glasses. “Help yourself.”

 

Grimmjow looked at Kenpachi, the white bag, the bottle of liquor, and then the bed. He had a feeling that he was gonna need the alcohol. So, he poured himself a shot and downed it. Grimmjow didn't like tequila. He was more of a dark liquor kind of guy. He liked whiskey and scotch. Rum was passable. Vodka was okay. Beer was acceptable.

 

He took another shot. Kenpachi was grinning like a lunatic as he looked over the headboard. “You're lucky, Grimm. I can't tie you down.”

 

Well, that was a fucking relief. He quickly shed his clothes and immediately got on the bed before his brain could revolt at the idea of this. He'd have to grin and bear it. He was doing this for Bazz.

 

“Awww, Grimm. No foreplay?”

 

He groaned. “No, let's just do this. I need to get home.”

 

Kenpachi said nothing after that. He heard fabric rustling. He heard the plastic moving. Kenpachi was opening the box of condoms. The bottle of lube was being opened. The spiky-haired man was touching Grimmjow's dick with slick hands, coating his cock with lube. Shit. That felt really really good. His boss seemed to know how to use his hands.

 

“Get on your knees, Grimmie.”

 

The alcohol was affecting his brain so he didn't question this command. He just did it. He drew his knees up and then supported the upper half of his body on his elbows. Grimmjow could imagine how fucking obscene this looked. He was glad he had taken care of undercarriage maintenance yesterday. His skin was as smooth as butter.

 

A finger prodded his ass and Grimmjow arched, hissing. “Fucking hell, Ken.”

 

“I'm not even in you, yet. You're gonna beg me, Grimmjow,” the other man said, finally sinking a finger into him. It wasn't even uncomfortable but dammit the pace was driving him crazy. “Why don't you turn over, so you can get my dick wet with your tongue?”

 

The alcohol and his hormones told his brain that this was a brilliant idea. Grimmjow did as Kenpachi said, laying on his back. His boss moved so that his cock was hanging in the blue-haired man's face.

 

Jesus H. Fucking CHRIST.

 

Kenpachi was huge. He was bigger than Bazz which was saying something. His boss stood six-foot-seven; his dick, fit his body. It was long and wide; thick, fat, and veiny. Fuck, now he was having second thoughts about this entire thing. Kenpachi would absolutely destroy him. Grimmjow opened his mouth anyway, licking away the pre-come that was threatening to drip onto his face.

 

“Fuck, Grimm.”

 

The blue-haired man hummed from the compliment, his mouth stretched around a lot of dick. Fingers were threading through his hair, forcing his head down further and Grimmjow gagged. He jerked off the dick he was sucking and glared up at Kenpachi. “Weren't you supposed to be busy with something?”

 

“Jesus, you're as bitchy as a hooker,” the man muttered. “Get on your fucking knees again. It's not my fault you know how to suck dick so good.”

 

Grimmjow got to his knees again. A finger entered him then another. Shit. The way Ken was stroking the inside of his body made him want to come right then. Fuck. He let out a low moan as he started rocking his hips back towards Kenpachi's body.

 

“Dammit, Grimm. Knock that shit off. Ya gonna make me come just from looking at it,” the bigger man growled, giving his ass cheek a slap. Another finger joined the other two, and that's when Grimmjow knew what discomfort was. Was he gonna be able to take that cock?

 

“If I make you come from looking and feeling it, are we even?” he asked, looking at his boss from over his shoulder. His blue eyes flashed with mischief as he started throwing his ass back against Kenpachi's fingers.

 

The asshole removed them. Something hard, covered in velvet like skin, hot and wet now was laying against his ass. Fuck. Kenpachi was rubbing his cock on the nerve-filled flesh. It felt good too. Maybe this would be an educational fuck too. He'd take some of these ideas back to his lover; back to Bazz.

 

“Nnnngh. Fuck.”

 

He heard Kenpachi opening the condom packet. He heard the click of the bottle of lube again. This time it was dripping directly onto Grimmjow's ass. He should have taken another shot before doing this. The wide head of that latex covered cock was pressing against his ass and Grimmjow hissed and groaned as the big man used gentle pressure to ease inside of him.

 

All bets were off once Grimmjow was accustomed to the size. Kenpachi fucked like he fought. He was ruthless. Long and slow strokes where every ridge rocked over his prostate, sending electric shocks to Grimmjow's cock and making him grit his teeth. Then there were the fast, short strokes that went on forever, making the blue-haired man cry out and hold onto the blanket beneath him for dear life.

 

The bed creaked, and his boss was groaning behind him. Fuck, the sounds the man made were fucking lewd. Grimmjow didn't know how he was gonna face him at work tomorrow.

 

It went on for a good forty-five minutes. By the time Kenpachi was done, Grimmjow had come twice and was practically boneless. The man wasn't done either. Kenpachi ordered room service, giving the other man a small break.

 

After they ate in silence, Kenpachi fucked him again, this time Grimmjow was on his back. “Fuck, Grimmie. You might make me break my own fucking rule. I could get used to this every fucking day. You fuck so well, baby. Ya gonna come for me?”

 

Grimmjow didn't know if there was even a drop left in his balls but the way the other man's cock was pounding into him, made his muscles coil and release; semen dribbled from the tip of his dick. He felt this sensation three times before Kenpachi filled another condom and collapsed against him.

 

The blue-haired man felt fucking exhausted by the time the other man rolled off of him. Grimmjow fell asleep next to Kenpachi. The man fucking snored louder than a fucking lawnmower.

 

He didn't wake up until ten in the morning. Kenpachi was still snoring. Grimmjow got his boxers on with shaky legs. He pulled his jeans on then his t-shirt. He pulled his hoodie on and his shoes then checked his phone as he walked out of the hotel room with difficulty.

 

Bazz messaged him twice. One missed call. One new voicemail.

 

\- _Wtf are you?_

 

The next one wasn't much better. It was from a couple of hours ago. Fuck.

 

\- _Talking to Kenpachi. That's a long ass conversation, dickhead._

 

Hadn't he gave Bazz the third degree about leaving a message if he was going somewhere? He brought the phone up to his ear as his voicemail dialed.

 

“Where the hell are you at Grimmjow? Ya ain't at work. I called there. Gin said you left with Ken. I hope you're not fucking stupid enough to do what I think you're gonna do.” There was a pause and a huff of irritation. “Fucking asshole. Fuckin' love you. Call me.”

 

Now Grimmjow felt ten times worse. He didn't call Bazz back. He just rode the subway back to the district he lived in and let himself into the apartment quietly. Bazz was asleep on the couch, holding his phone. He slipped into his bedroom, texted Kenpachi telling him he needed a night off and then fell into his bed.

 

Shit was gonna hit the fan tomorrow.

 


	10. Fight Night Round One

His phone was ringing. Grimmjow looked at the screen. Fuck. He did not want to deal with this bullshit this early. The time was telling him it wasn't that early. It was almost six P.M. “What?”

 

“Don't you ever fucking answer the phone politely?” came the reply. Kenpachi sounded rough. “Why ain't you coming into work?”

 

“Fuck, are you stupid? Do you not remember last night?”

 

There was a snort of laughter. “Can you walk?”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“I don't bottom,” Kenpachi answered.

 

Grimmjow scoffed. “I'll be in tomorrow,” he said. “Your snoring didn't fucking help things. No wonder you're single.”

 

Now his boss was laughing. “Bazz is here. He's throwing me hella shade. I can just feel the hate rolling off him. You should see the fucking looks he's giving me. Will that make you get your ass out of bed?”

 

Hmph. “Ken, c'mon, man.”

 

“I want to dick you down again, Grimm. What I said while inside of you was an offer,” Kenpachi noted. “You don't have to dance tonight. Come in and be a bar bitch.”

 

The blue-haired man groaned. “I don't think my dick's gonna get hard for a couple of weeks. You effectively curbed my taste for sex,” Grimmjow stated.

 

“Heh, get your ass in here, Grimm.”

 

Grimmjow declined the request and hung up. There were several new texts and calls. Nel texted. Gin had left a message. Oetsu texted. His father had called. Bazz texted him.

 

Fuck, he had slept for a long time, but that was probably because his fucking body had been put through a grueling workout that he hadn't bargained for. Grimmjow had assumed that Kenpachi took steroids or something because of how ripped and tall he was. He figured the man had a small cock. He didn't know he was gonna get fucked so good that it'd be difficult to walk the next day.

 

He stretched out his body feeling it protest to any movement. He should go to work. It was Friday night that meant thirsty bitches all around. Grimmjow sighed and sat up. He'd take a shower. He'd get on the subway; he'd go to work.  


As soon as he stood up, he knew that wasn't an option. His ass and legs screamed at him. He dragged himself over to the bathroom because he needed to use it and then he took the hottest shower ever. Once he felt clean, Grimmjow left the bathroom in nothing but a towel and walked into the kitchen to see Bazz standing against the counter, staring at him.

 

Fuck.

 

He tried to walk as normally as possible over to the refrigerator. His body was still bitching at him. “Weren't you at work?”

 

“ _Asshole_ sent me home to check on you.”

 

It was mutually understood that the asshole in question was Kenpachi. He rummaged around the contents of the appliance and pulled out butter and cheddar cheese. Making a grilled cheese sandwich sounded good right now. He deserved a bit of indulgence. He got some bread and started to prepare two sandwiches. One for him and one for Bazz. “I know I busted your balls about—”

 

“It's nothing.”

 

“I'm trying to apologize.”

 

“For what? We ain't fucking together,” Bazz grumbled. The man had his arms crossed over his chest. He looked fucking put out as you could get.

 

Grimmjow sighed. Okay. Should he call the man out on the voicemail he left? Should he call him out on his jealousy? He got out a skillet and put the sandwiches in it. They needed to talk. They needed to fix this.

 

Didn't Bazz understand what Grimmjow did for him? Didn't he understand that he did what he had to do to keep them together? Finally, he asked, “Did you talk to Nel?”

 

“Yeah. We're good. She brought me home last night,” he replied.

 

“Ya fuck her?”

 

“Didya fuck him?”

 

Grimmjow nodded without looking at Bazz. He felt the anger rolling from the other man. “What?”

 

“I didn't have sex with her. I could have, but I was waiting for you to come home,” he said quietly. “No fucking call. No fucking text. No—”

 

“Didn't you just say we ain't together?” He wasn't prepared for Bazz's reaction. Grimmjow found himself face first against the surface of the counter. He was pinned against it. He glanced at the pan with the food in it and was glad he had not turned the stove on yet. 

 

Bazz had ripped the towel off him and was fumbling with his jeans. Two saliva coated fingers entered him. It wasn't painful, but it was uncomfortable. Grimmjow winced as the other man found his prostate and started touching the area. The powerful caresses were sending shivers down his legs.

 

"Wait a minute." His breath was getting heavier. Grimmjow tried to force himself up, but Bazz had a pretty good grip on him.

 

“He's bragging, you know. He's rubbing it in my face that he fucked you. Did you enjoy it?” Bazz whispered into Grimmjow's ear.

  
  
Grimmjow moaned as those fingers fucked his body. “What do you want me to say, Bazz? What the fuck was with that voicemail you left?”

 

“I was drunk when I left it. It don't count for shit,” the red-haired man growled. He pulled Grimmjow off the counter and practically dragged him over to the couch.

 

He could feel how hard Bazz was inside of his jeans. What the fuck was going through that man's head? What was he thinking? As soon as Grimmjow's back hit that couch, he knew what Bazz was thinking. The blue-haired man watched as his roommate pulled a condom out of the pocket of the jeans before shoving the clothing down his legs.

 

Bazz was going to fuck him.

 

“Get on your knees, Grimm.”

 

He shook his head. There was no way he was gonna present his ass to Bazz. He heard more clothing rustle and then Bazz was just as naked as he was. Shit. The man had a gorgeous body. The couch dipped with their combined weight on it, and Grimmjow willingly spread his legs, hooking his ankles over Bazz's shoulders.

 

"Tell me if it's too much," Bazz whispered as he pulled his fingers out of Grimmjow and replaced it with a spit and condom covered dick.

 

The blue-haired man said nothing as the red-haired man pushed into him. He just groaned as he felt his ass spread for Bazz. Fuck. He dug his fingernails into his shoulders, lightly scratching him and leaving crescent-shaped indentations in the skin. Those fingers had felt good because the other man knew what he liked. This felt god damn wonderful because Bazz knew how to fuck him. The man knew how Grimmjow liked to be pounded.

 

He moaned as Bazz moved. He threaded his fingers into that mohawk. Grimmjow pulled him down for a kiss. His lover was resisting.

 

“Get your damn hands off my hair!”

 

Hmph, Grimmjow saw how this was gonna go down. Nah. Bazz wasn't the dominant party here. They both were equals. “Why you mad if I fucked Kenpachi when you've already fucked him?” he asked.

 

“What? I didn't fuck him!”

 

“Bullshit. He told me ya'll fucked,” Grimmjow snarled.

 

Bazz scoffed at him. The motherfucker had the balls to scoff at him! “Giving head and taking it up the ass are two different fucking things. Jaegerjaquez. So shut up and take my dick.”

 

Nope.

 

Not today Satan.

 

Grimmjow decked Bazz right in the damn face. They rolled off the couch onto the floor, fucking and fighting, the blows sometimes landing on body parts. They ended up coming together. They were a mess from the blue-haired man's semen. The living room was a mess from their brawl. They sat in the kitchen bare ass naked eating their grilled cheese sandwiches. The atmosphere was heavy. Grimmjow felt like he should say something but they ended up watching a movie together then going to their own beds.

 

When they went in to work the next night, Kenpachi looked at them both and shook his head. “Ya'll need to put makeup on them faces and get your asses out on that floor. Women want to see Boom's bad boys shake dey asses!”

 

Everything was good until Tuesday rolled around. The four dancers were supposed to get together at Yumichikka's dance studio to work on a routine. Nel would be there. Bazz had decided to go to the twenty-four district by himself. Grimmjow said he'd go with him, but the man didn't wait for him. So, Grimmjow was kinda pissed when he arrived at the building.

 

He walked in to find Boom's DJ sitting in the lobby of the place. “Aye, Grimm, what's good, my boy?”

 

“Nada, Oetsu.”

 

“Why ya look like yo oatmeal got pissed in?”

 

Just as he was about to answer another voice joined them. "Sup, my man?" This question came from Lille who walked into the room in nothing but that fucking bicorn hat and a pair of pressed white pants.

 

Grimmjow shook his head. “You doing your rhinestone cowboy routine? I know I ain't interested in shaking my ass like I'm at some country concert.”

 

“Haha, fuckin A. Blue Balls actually wanna say something 'bout my dance moves,” Lille said, with a smile. “I'm kiddin' man. You know the ladies love the cowboy.”

 

“Either of you seen Bazz around?”

 

“Nah,” Oetsu said.

 

“Nope,” Lille replied.

 

“'kay, thanks. Is Nel here?”

 

“Nah, we da only ones here bruh, besides Yumi. He's blowing Ikkaku in his office,” Oetsu said. “All these asshole be gay. More hot women for me.”

 

It was Lille who guffawed like he was a seal. “You as gay as they come if your fucking edges are anything to sniff at. If I swung like that, I'd bury it in Yumi. Got a nice bitch ass. Thought he was a thot before he turned around.”

 

Oetsu flipped Lille off before saying, “Dat be one flat ass bitch."

 

Grimmjow sighed and set his gym bag down. He let their words roll off him like water from a duck's back. He wasn't gay. He just liked fucking and getting fucked by Bazz. That was totally different because his dick got hard when he saw Nel. “Keep an eye on my shit? I'm gonna go outside for a minute.”

 

He looked over the parking lot of the dance studio. It was in one of those strip malls. He saw Nel's SUV, and it was rocking. _That fucker_. They both were in the passenger side of the car, and he could see Nel's body moving, her mouth was attached to his roommate's neck. Bazz's head was thrown back, mouth open, he was close to coming.

 

Grimmjow walked over to the vehicle and knocked on the window. He saw how Bazz sank his teeth into his bottom lip. _That motherfucker._

 

Nel rolled down the window. Grimmjow could hear the man panting. His blue eyes darted between Nel and Bazz. The car smelled like sex. “Tch,” the blue-haired man scoffed and walked away. Bazz was calling his name.

 


	11. Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was supposed to be called Ain't No Bitch but I couldn't have Nel and Grimmjow fighting without some provocation. Also, done this chapter a bit different and changed perspectives bc the last couple of chapters have a lot of movement going on in them.

Nel watched the four men from a chair at the back of the room. She mostly kept her eyes on Grimmjow and Bazz, but occasionally she let her gaze drift over to Iba and Lille. Lille had flirted with her, and she flirted back, not missing Bazz's jealous glare or Grimmjow's sour look. Iba treated her with indifference. It was okay. He really wasn't her type.

 

What had happened in her SUV was a total accident. She had texted Bazz asking if he needed a ride and he said sure. Nel picked him up, wearing a short dress. She had on strappy sandals. The whole ensemble showed off a lot of leg, which she knew Bazz liked.

 

Once they got to the studio, Nel found that they had time to kill. Bazz was kissing her throat and lips. She wanted to take him somewhere and fuck him silly, but instead, she found herself pulled into his lap. His jeans were unbuttoned, and she felt his hard cock in between her legs.

 

Nel was certainly glad she wore underwear that day. They were skimpy but dear lord she was glad that she had that barrier there. She reached into her purse and extracted a condom. She tore it open and slid it down over Bazz's dick. She looked up into his green eyes and saw blistering hunger they were emitting. Fuck. She wanted him, but she knew there were a lot of issues concerning him and Grimmjow that needed to be worked out before they could take that step.

 

“I'm not ready to give it up to you yet, Bazz,” she said before biting her lip. She felt like a prom night virgin with the way she blushed.

 

He nodded. “It's okay. I got it. What's the condom for?”

 

“I'm gonna grind against you, and you're gonna come into it. Unless you just want to come in your pants like a teenage boy,” she said with a smile.

 

“Hnngh, hey Nel?”

 

“Yeah?” she said holding onto the back of the headrest as she began to move her hips against him. His question took her by surprise.

 

“Why ain't we had sex yet? If it was any other woman, I'd done dropped your ass. What kinda voodoo you got going on?” He let out a groan as her hips rolled against him.

 

Nel watched his face as she rubbed against him. His hands were on her ass and sliding under her dress. Oh shit. He was trying to finger her. “Bazz, this is supposed to be about you, not me. You're the one who is gonna have to dance with me sitting in the room. We're trying to dampen your sex drive.”

 

“It feels good, Nel. Your body is fucking heaven. I just want—Fuck, you're gonna make me come,” he moaned.

 

She watched as his face, seeing how his eyes shut and his mouth came open. She felt how his body tensed. One hand was twisted in the fabric of her panties; the other gripped her hips tightly. Bazz was shuddering under her and biting his lip. The bliss that crossed his face was satisfaction for right now.

 

It was enough to keep her curiosity at bay until the situation was worked out.

 

Then Grimmjow had to go and ruin the moment by interrupting them and stomping off. Nel didn't realize how turned on she was until Bazz kissed her and slid two fingers into her pussy. Fuck. She wasn't going to worry about Grimmjow or his jealous behavior right now. All she was going to worry about was how Bazz's hand was fucking her and rubbing her clit.

 

None of her sex toys could compare to the orgasms this man gave her. It didn't matter if they were in person or over the phone. They were fucking phenomenal.

As the men danced, Nel watched their routines carefully. She had told them the party was going to be held at her house and there would be no poles for them to use. This made the men shrug. The only one who preferred to use a pole when stripping was Bazz, but he knew he could tease and please without one.

 

Some weeks back, she had wormed her way into their apartment. Grimmjow was at the gym, Bazz was at home getting dry humped from Nel. That's the only way she could explain what she was doing to him. She noticed the metal pole, and she looked curiously at it.

 

Nel had shown Bazz what she had learned from Yumichikka. She showed him how she moved. The man sat on his bed fucking speechless, and when Nel was done, she was thrown down onto that surface. Bazz was kissing her, licking her. His hands were removing her bra and panties. He had his face buried in between her legs.

 

He had her crying out in pleasure.

 

It all stopped when Grimmjow came in, slamming the door. They'd been very close to fucking that time. She had redressed and slipped out of their home while Grimmjow and Bazz talked. Nel had no clue what the nature of their relationship was. Bazz said they fucked each other but the night that they'd gotten caught by Kenpachi was different.

 

When the red-haired man heard that Grimmjow was with Kenpachi and “talking” about things, Bazz had lost it. He'd become enraged and pissed off. Nel knew that he was jealous. It was seething from him. The man felt betrayed.

 

She knew how that felt. She'd worn those shoes before.

 

Once the practice was over, and Bazz promised to send everyone a copy of the routine after he went through it again and it was edited, they waited for Grimmjow who ignored them as he stormed past. Men were such divas when it came to emotions, she thought, rolling her eyes.

 

In one more month, she would be done with the two of them. It was too much drama.

 

* * *

 

 “Grimm,” Bazz said. He was walking behind his roommate who was stomping towards the subway entrance. “Grimmjow.”

 

“What Bazz?” the man said in a snotty tone.

 

“We want you to come with us. We need to talk.”

 

He could see the blue-haired man bristle with anger. Oops. Hashtag sorry, not sorry. He turned around to face the red-haired man. His voice showed the depths of his ire. “ _We_ don't need to talk about shit. _We_ are not together. Go back to your bitch. Leave me alone.”

 

“What is your problem? Are you pissed because—”

 

“I'm fucking pissed because you had sex with her. I'm fucking pissed because I thought your fucking voicemail meant something. I'm fucking pissed because—” Grimmjow stopped talking and Bazz could see the man's fists clench. He was gonna get punched again.

 

He waited for it, but nothing came. Nel was standing between them.

 

“Please, Grimmjow. Remember what we said to each other? Remember when we spent the whole day together?” she said.

 

Was she pleading with this asshole? It looked like it was working.

 

“I haven't had sex with Bazz,” she said blushing. Bazz could see the redness on her cheeks and nose. It was damn adorable when it happened. “I basically gave him a lap dance in my car. If you want one, I'll do the same to you, but we need to talk. After we talk, and you want to leave, I'll take you home.”

 

The other man sighed. Bazz knew Grimmjow was fucking whipped just as he was. They hadn't fucked her yet, but she had them wrapped tightly around her fucking fingers. “Fine, let's go talk and yes, you will give me a fucking lap dance. Anything you fucking do to him, you do to me. He may not want to admit it but—”

 

“You're together,” Nel finished. “I know. I understand.”

 

Bazz gave a sigh when she grabbed Grimmjow's hand and then his. This was his man. This was his woman.

 

His woman? Nel wasn't his as much as he would like her to be. She seemed to shy away from anything that screamed relationship. He walked with them and then got into the backseat as Grimmjow slid into the passenger side. Bazz didn't say shit when Nel got into the SUV and then climbed onto of the blue-haired man.

 

“Bazz, hand me a condom out of my purse,” Nel said.

 

Shit, the way she sounded made him think that she was fucking ready for them. Her voice had a raw, lusty tone to it; smoldering desire was there, and before long, it would ignite into a fire. She'd be begging for it soon. The past few months had been the most frustrating for Bazz. He hadn't fucked another woman since he met Nel. The only person he was having sex was currently having his jeans unbuttoned by a delicate hand. This was not normal for them. They usually fucked at least four different women a week.

  
Of course, Grimmjow had more action than him by fucking the guy with the orange hair and brown eyes. He'd fucked their boss about a week ago, maybe less.

  
  
“Fuck,” Grimmjow groaned.

 

“Both of you are big,” Nel murmured. “Bazz? Condom? Front pocket.”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Bazz swallowed and reached into the black leather bag. He found the other foil packet there and handed it to her. He leaned forward and watched as she smoothed the condom over Grimmjow's cock and then positioned herself where she could grind against it.

 

The smell of arousal permeated the air of the vehicle. As the woman rocked against Grimmjow, Bazz could hear him panting, and the occasional whimper come out of her mouth. Fuck, this was hot.

 

He couldn't reach Nel, but he could reach Grimmjow, so Bazz leaned forward enough to put his mouth on the other man's neck. “Fuck, you look so hot together,” Bazz whispered.

 

“Mmmm. Just imagine you on the other side.”

 

Dammit. That sent his already painfully hard cock another jolt of blood. Bazz bit the lobe of Grimmjow's ear. The groaning got louder. Nel's mewls of pleasure became more high pitched. She was going to come. Bazz knew this. He'd heard it before while licking her dripping pussy. He loved having his face buried in between her legs.  
  
“You're gonna come, aren't you, Grimm?”

 

“Nnngh.”

 

Bazz could tell the man was close. He was gripping the woman's hips and then it was over. Grimmjow was shivering and trying not to cry out. The red-haired man knew what was going on. That condom was being filled with creamy white come.

 

* * *

 

Nel slumped against him.

 

She was absolutely sated from having two orgasms close together. She had been so focused on her own climax that she didn't notice Bazz and Grimmjow conversing. All that mattered to her was pleasuring the man under her.

 

Fingers were touching between her legs, and she twitched. “What are you—”

 

“Fucking soaked,” Grimmjow said with a grin. She felt his hand pressing against her panties. “I like how you talk.”

 

“That wasn't talking,” she replied and fixed her clothing. Nel fell into the driver seat with a huff. “We're going to my house to talk. Make yourself decent.”

 

“I'm kinda hungry. Can we get something to eat before then?” Grimmjow asked before he slipped the condom off his now limp dick and threw it out the window. Bazz chuckled as Nel handed him a tissue. Grimmjow wiped himself off and redid the fastenings of his jeans.

 

They ended up getting Chinese food. Nel drove them to her house. They ate in her living room, laughing and insulting each other.

 

“You wanna talk, so talk,” Grimmjow said when Bazz excused himself to use the bathroom. His tone was serious, and his arms were folded over his chest.

 


	12. Ain't No Bitch

Grimmjow's good mood was only a front. So he dropped it as soon as Bazz was out of the room. He knew his tone of voice had drastically changed. He knew the way his body was posed screamed hostile human. There was a reason for it.

 

The way the woman had fucked herself against his dick pissed him off because he wanted to be inside her. He wanted to shove his cock deep into Nel. Truthfully, it didn't seem like that long ago but Nel had been in their lives for three months already. It'd been months since he had a woman, so he was sexually frustrated. She had made it worse.

 

Sure, fucking the Kurosaki guy from the gym had been okay with his feminine hips and young face. The guy had a fucking tight ass that had felt like it was going to clamp Grimmjow's dick off when the orange-haired guy came. Also hearing the guy's whimpers reminded him a lot of a woman's voice.

 

Fucking Bazz was familiar and inviting because he knew he didn't have to use a condom—Wait. Since he and Kenpachi had sex Bazz hadn't let him fuck him, and the red-haired man had used condoms. He wasn't a fucking bottom! He wasn't a fucking bitch!

 

“Well? Ya gonna flap your lips like a typical woman?” Grimmjow sneered.

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

“I'm tired of the fucking games you're playing with my head. I'm tired of what you're putting Bazz through.”

 

The woman folded her arms across her chest and looked at him with an unimpressed expression. “I don't think that's the problem. I think there's something else there that you don't want anyone to know.”

 

“Tch, like what?”

 

“You love him.”

 

“ _TCH._ ”

 

“You love him, and you're jealous.” Nel got off the other couch and walked over to where he was seated.

 

She was playing with fucking fire, and he was gonna burn her. The flames leaped higher because she was straddling him again. He could feel the heat between her legs. Fuck. He rolled his eyes at her and looked away.

 

“Keep rolling your eyes, jerk off. You might find a brain back there.”

 

“You're fucking testing my waters, bitch. If you do that, you better know how to swim,” he growled and grabbed Nel's jaw with one hand, holding her face so she could look into his eyes. He knew he was pissed off at this point. He knew his blue eyes could look so fucking cold.

 

"That's the problem isn't it, Grimmjow? Jealous because Bazz is happy? Jealous because you can't fuck him anymore? Jealous because I won't let you have me?"

 

The growl was low, but Grimmjow knew he was reaching his breaking point. He had never hit a woman in his life except when spanking a bitch when that booty was rocking too good against him. He wanted to slap Nel to make her shut up.

 

“I'm tired of your shit! Go have your period in a shark tank, bitch!” He yelled and pushed her off of his lap. “I'm fucking sick and tired of you being around!”

 

“Both of you calm down.” Bazz was standing in the doorway of the kitchen and living room. He didn't look happy either.

 

“I will not calm down, and you can go fuck yourself, Bazz. He started this!”

 

He started this? He fucking started this? No, the fucking red-haired asshole with an insatiable sexual appetite had started this. She had started this! Had she taken her ass down to Espada, Wanderreich or even to that new club X-cution they wouldn't be having problems!

 

He turned on Bazz. “You don't even fucking know what I had to do. You'd be out of a job and blacklisted from any fucking strip joint in this fucking city.”

 

“I didn't ask you to do anything,” Bazz replied, walking back into the room.

 

Tch. Grimmjow knew that. He fucking knew that all the way to the fucking hotel and back but it didn't mean he was gonna support the fucker because he was jobless. Bazz knew how to dance, fight, fuck, and strip. The man had nothing else in the way of occupational skills.

 

“I didn't want you to get fired, so I did what I had to do to keep us together,” Grimmjow spat through gritted teeth.

 

“How many fucking times do I have to tell you? We ain't—”

 

“Bazz? You're wrong you know that,” Nel said, chiming in. “The night he was with Kenpachi you got so angry at him. You said you felt like he was cheating on you! You left that voicemail saying you love him.”

 

“He was drunk—”

 

“Drunk? He wasn't drunk! He was stone cold sober when he left that message,” Nel stated. “The reason why I won't fuck either one of you is because of this! I'm sure before I came into your lives, you two were happy. I don't want to mess that up!”

 

Grimmjow shook his head. This bitch. This fucking bitch with her fucking green—aqua—teal—whatever hair. Her and her snotty fucking attitude. He stood and distanced himself from both of the other adults in the room.

 

“Whatever,” he said with a shrug. “Before ya came along we fucked whatever moved. We would get drunk and fuck. It wasn't until you came along with your rich ass that we started caring about what the other was doing. Jealousy wasn't a fucking factor.”

 

“Nah, that's not right, Grimm,” Bazz said. Grimmjow turned and looked at the other man, with an eyebrow raised. “Jealousy was a factor. I just didn't show it. I watched every guy you talked to. I watched every female you talked to. How the fuck could I say anything? Did you even say you wanted anything else? Nope, it was fuck 'em and leave 'em. I didn't want to be one that you left.”

 

“If you cared so fucking much then why you saying we ain't together!?” he yelled. His voice echoed through the room. Grimmjow took a couple of steps towards Bazz. “If ya jealous, why ain't you fighting fuckers?”

 

“I can't fucking fight Kenpachi. I'd lose my fucking job. I'd get my ass kicked! Believe me, I wanted to fucking throw a punch at the asshole! I threw that one orange-haired asshole you brought home outta the apartment. I even threw his shoes at him,” Bazz said. The man with a mohawk closed the distance and had his hands tangled in blue hair. “Fuck, don't ya get it? I fucking love you, Grimmjow.”

 

Dammit. Bazz was kissing him, letting his tongue slide against his lips. Grimmjow complied with the demand and opened his own mouth, letting it fight with the other man's. He didn't give a damn that he was in someone else's home when he backed Bazz into one of the couches. The men collapsed onto the surface rutting against each other.  
  
When they broke apart, it was Bazz who turned his head and looked at the woman who was sitting on the other couch, staring open-mouthed at them. “You gonna join us or you gonna watch?” He asked.

 

Grimmjow turned his head and watched Nel as she shook her head. She wasn't gonna join them? She wasn't gonna watch? Which one was it?

 

“Let's go into my bedroom,” she said.

 

* * *

 

Nel undressed as Grimmjow and Bazz came into the room. She threw the dress, panties, and bra into a basket and then slipped off her sandals. They both were looking around like they'd never been in a room with a bed in it.

 

“Holy shit, that's a big bed,” Grimmjow said.

 

“It's almost as big as your ego,” Bazz teased, coming up behind him.

 

“Maybe she needs a big bed for these big dicks,” the blue-haired man said, turning his head and catching the other man's lips in a kiss. Nel didn't miss the way Grimmjow cupped Bazz's groin.

 

Once they had their fill of the room, they zeroed their gaze on her. She casually threw a bottle of lube onto the bed. She knew she had condoms in the bedside table if they were to get into that. Truthfully, she wanted to fuck each of them individually first before she decided to have a threesome with them.

 

Maybe she'd take care of that this time.

 

Maybe she wouldn't.

 

“Fuck, she's about perfect.” The words came out of Grimmjow's mouth without any restraint. He wasn't even acting like he wasn't studying her like a work of art.

 

“She is perfect,” Bazz replied. Nel's gaze shifted over to the red-haired man. He'd seen her naked before.

 

“I'm not,” she replied, blushing again.

 

It was Grimmjow who put a finger to her lips before kissing her deeply. How many times had Bazz kissed her like this? How many times had he touched her? How many times had he buried his face and hands into her?

 

The blue-haired man was picking her up and laid her out on the bed. He was undressing. Bazz was sitting in an armchair across from the bed. He was watching. Nel scooted back until she was propped against her pillows. Grimmjow was kissing her neck, his mouth trailing down her body. She felt his fingers ease between her nether lips and she let out a low cry.

 

His mouth was down there too, and he was kissing and licking. Oh God. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Her eyes fell shut as the blue-haired man used his tongue in a salacious manner. They only opened hearing a groan from across the room.

 

Hazel eyes opened, and Nel watched as Bazz jerked himself off.

 

Fuck, she was gonna have sex with him. Not right now but soon... within the next couple hours. She wanted that dick inside of her. “Fuck me?”

 

* * *

 

Grimmjow's brain went into overload mode when he heard those words. Was she asking? Was she telling? Was she demanding? Was she just saying those words because he was giving her a good tonguing?

 

“ _Please_ , fuck me,” Nel said.

  
  
It was a statement. It was a demand. She wanted it. “You got condoms? I ain't about to fuck ya without one because I'm horrible on that pull out game. The only thing I pull out on time is a pizza in the oven.”

 

There was a snort of laughter from across the room. “Sometimes not even then,” Bazz said.

 

Grimmjow turned around to glare at him. “Shut your cock washer. You don't pull out either. You bury shit so far down; you're like six feet deep.”

 

“And? I'd fuck her without a condom,” he said.

 

“You will not.”

 

Both men turned back to Nel. “Why not? Ya tryna get this dick, aren't you?” Grimmjow asked.

 

“Ya'll tryna be dads?”

 

“You ain't on birth control?”

 

“That's what condoms are for!”

 

“Where are they? We gonna need some coz' I'm gonna fuck you into this bed. Teasing me for fucking months and weeks. Ima show you what it's like to get fucked, Nel,” Grimmjow said with a growl. He watched as the woman rolled over to one of the tables that flanked the bed. He couldn't resist as she got to her hands and knees to reach into the drawer.

 

He nosed her slit, feeling the smooth skin. Then his tongue reached out burying itself into her wet depths. She gave a yelp of surprise and then started moaning again. Grimmjow knew he was doing something right because her entire body began quivering and her face was pressed into a pillow. He could hear her muffled screaming.

 

“Okay! Okay!” She moved her ass to the side and away from Grimmjow. “Jesus, where the fuck did you two learn how to do that?”

 

The men grinned at each other.

 

“Ya wanna go first?” Grimmjow asked Bazz.

 

The other man shook his head. “I'm enjoying the show,” he said.

 

When Nel handed him the condom, he went to open the small package, but she stopped him. She forced him to lay down on his back. He just watched as her mouth worked him over. She bit and sucked on his nipples. Her tongue ran down his chiseled stomach.

 

Her mouth swallowed the head of his cock, and he had to fight from slamming himself into her throat. Fuck! With the way her ass was pointing in the air, he was sure Bazz was getting an eyeful of beauty. Her hands were between his legs, cupping his balls gently. Her small fingers were going beyond that brushing past his perineum.

 

Was she?

 

Oh, fuck, she was. The sensation of hands brushing against his ass made his dick jump. He had to get her away from his dick before he blew his load and his chance to dick her down. “Enough playtime, get on it,” he said, pulling Nel up by her arms. She straddled his hips.

 

She didn't protest. The condom went over his cock, and he slammed into Nel who gave a low moan. Grimmjow couldn't help it; hormones took over. Shit. Maybe he should have given her some warning or some adjustment time. He felt intense heat wrapping around his cock as he held her hips and gently rocked her against him.

 

The way her tits bounced was mesmerizing. The way her hips moved was fucking heaven. Her movements were fluid, and soon, Grimmjow didn't need to hold her hips. He was too busy feeling her ass and kissing her; he was wrapping his tongue around her nipples and biting those sensitive buds of flesh.

 

* * *

 

The way the blue-haired man was moving inside of her made Bazz want to come right there. He wanted to fucking shoot his load because of the way she was moaning and whimpering. Fuck it was hot in the room. He slid his hoodie and t-shirt off, throwing them to the floor. Next came his shoes, socks, jeans, and boxers. It didn't take long for Bazz to get naked and continue jerking his cock.  
  
He was going to fuck Nel tonight. He was gonna go balls to the wall in her. He was gonna have her clawing his back, and her toes were gonna fucking curl. Bazz was gonna make her scream his name.

 

Jesus. The pull deep within his groin was an indication he was gonna come soon. He didn't want to stop it either. He'd been waiting for this night for a long fucking time. He heard Grimmjow groan.

 

“You okay, man?”

 

“Yeah, she's fucking coming on my dick—Fuck. You about ready? Ima bout to—Nngh.”

 

Grimmjow came, thrusting his hips up, crushing the woman against his body. Bazz could tell by the way the man was growling. Nel let out a high pitched cry. She was laying against his muscled chest.

 

Bazz walked over to the bed. He got on top of the furniture and crawled across the surface to where the man and woman were laying. “Where are the condoms?” he whispered in Nel's ear.

 

“In the drawer,” she said breathlessly. “Can I get a break? I've had way too many orgasms today.”

 

He gave her thirty minutes. Grimmjow gave him a blowjob while they waited. Nel watched them her head propped up on her hand. After Bazz came, Grimmjow wandered out of the room to give them some privacy. The blue-haired man knew that Bazz wanted some time alone with her.

 

She and Bazz lay on her bed, talking and touching. He kissed her gently before he started teasing her body. His hands swept over her smooth skin. Nel was doing the same thing. It wasn't long before she had his hard cock in her hands.

 

Bazz reached for one of the condoms, and she stopped him. “You don't—”

 

He gave a chuckle. “I do,” he murmured. Bazz caressed her face tenderly. His words weren't harsh. They were affectionate and soft. “Ain't gonna chance anything. I ain't that guy, Nel.”

 

She blushed and looked away from him. “Sorry, I just,” she paused. “Nevermind.”

 

Bazz raised an eyebrow before nudging her face toward him. He looked her body up and down before his green eyes landed on her face. “Maybe in a couple of months. We can discuss it, okay? Do you know how fucking adorable you are when you do that?”

 

Nel shook her head. Bazz turned her so that she was laying on her back and he was now between her legs. They were wrapped around his waist; her feet were pushing against his ass.

 

“Heh,” he said with a smile. She must have wanted this bad. Bazz opened the condom, and within a few minutes, he was slowly pushing his cock into her pussy in an unhurried manner. His pace was slow as he moved with Nel.

 

It was soon after that once he was fully sheathed inside of her, Bazz started fucking her in earnest. The room filled with her cries of pleasure; her moans of bliss; her screams of ecstasy. She had her nails dug into his skin, and Bazz was fucking getting off on it.

 

“You're so fucking tight and wet, Nel,” Bazz murmured against her mouth as he went in for a kiss. Their tongues met, touching each other.

 

“You're bigger than Grimmjow,” she whispered.

 

He would have smirked, but Bazz could feel the end of this lovemaking sessions coming to a close. His muscles in his abdomen started tightening up. He could feel Nel beginning to tense up beneath them. It was time to truly fuck her. Her ankles went to his shoulders. Bazz braced himself on his strong, muscled arms and proceeded to snap his hips forward forcefully.

 

Grimmjow wandered back into the room and laid on the bed, watching them fuck.

 

After a couple of minutes of the forceful fucking, Nel screamed out, running her fingers down his back. Bazz hissed before he pressed his hips against hers and held them there. He could feel his cock pulse as he filled the condom. His breathing was heavy, and he rolled off Nel after a minute to the side Grimmjow wasn't occupying.

 

Nel kissed him and then did the same to Grimmjow. “I'm not taking you guys home until tomorrow; I hope you realized that.”

 

Both men laughed but didn't object to this.

 

* * *

 

They all fell asleep in that big bed. Nel woke up the next morning in the middle of a jumble of legs and arms. Grimmjow wanted to have a threesome. Nel said no. She wanted to watch them fuck. So Grimmjow and Bazz did, right in front of her. She fucked them individually several times after that.

 

Grimmjow was just all about fucking. Bazz was especially sweet and gentle. He talked to her as they had sex. He made her giggle. He found out how much she liked being bit.

 

It was well into the afternoon when she ushered them into her SUV and dropped them off at home. She kissed Grimmjow, liking how he nibbled on her neck and ear before he left the car. Bazz came around to the driver side of the vehicle.

 

“Ima text you later, maybe send you a dick pic,” he said with a grin.

 

Nel rolled her eyes. “Sure fire way to make my vagina drier than a desert,” she replied.

 

“Tch,” he scoffed playfully.

  
  
The woman bit her lip and felt her face redden. She was falling quickly for this man, and it bothered her. “I've got some book stuff to take care, so I might not be around much. It's always like this when we release a new one,” she said.

 

“Gotta do whatcha gotta do to make bank, Baby.”

 

“Bazz, stop.”

 

“Nah, you stop,” he replied, grabbing her jaw and kissing her.

 

Her arms wrapped around his neck. She didn't want to let go of him. Fuck. She caught feelings. That was gonna make this harder than it needed to be.

 


	13. The Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEL'S DRESS - GOOGLE KENDALL JENNER'S 21st birthday party dress. That's what it looks like. BOOM.

She didn't see them or really talk to them for two weeks. She had book signings and interviews to give. Nel gave talks to kids and read to them. Both Grimmjow and Bazz texted her. They called her. Several times they FaceTimed or Skyped with her so she could watch them fuck. She fingered herself while watching the screen of her laptop.

 

Bazz was the one who called her often. They talked about little things. Nel knew she would miss him the most once this entire thing was over. Somehow, he'd become crucial to her world. She was on the other side of the country and chatting with him when this thought hit her. She frowned and then looked away from the laptop. Tears were coming to her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.

 

“What's wrong Nel?” Bazz asked. He sounded concerned. Nel stole a glance at the screen to show his face was drawn. His expression was worried.

 

“Nothing, Bazz. I guess I just miss being home.”

 

“Ya lying,” he said.

 

She sighed. “I've got to go—”

 

“No, you don't. Ya lying again. What's wrong?”

 

Silence filled her hotel room. She wasn't going to tell Bazz what the hell was bothering her. She wasn't going to let either man know of her plan. Why would she say to them that she would be dropping them the moment their stripping gig for the party was over? Why were emotions so complicated? Why couldn't Nel just say to him that she didn't feel like getting her heart broken again? Why was this killing her?

 

“It's nothing, Bazz—”

 

“She's probably on her fucking period! Women get emotional during that time.” Grimmjow flopped down next to Bazz on their couch and smiled. “Hey, Baby. How's the weather out there? It's been raining like fucking Noah is coming on that ark of his again. Bazz bought a fucking car!”

 

That made Nel smile. “Hey, Grimm.”

 

She arrived back home a week later. They wanted to take her out to a nice dinner. The place was in the tenth district. Nel declined the offer. It started a fight. The men were standing in her bedroom while she was unpacking her suitcase.

 

“What? You don't think we can afford a restaurant in that district?” Grimmjow asked, holding his arms out. “Tch, stuck up bitches!”

 

“Hold up, Grimm.” Bazz held his hands up in front of the other man. “Let's not throw shade at our boo—Shut up, Nel. You _are_ our woman, whether you like it or not.”

 

He shot her a look that dared her to raise an objection. Nel automatically closed her mouth. Bazz knew her well enough by now that she didn't like relationships. He had heard the story of Nnoitra and how he did her dirty. Of course, she was shunning having anything to do with someone on an intimate level because of one person's actions.

 

She sighed. “I am tired. I've spent the past three weeks out on the road. I'm fucking tired. I don't want to be around other people. I just want to be at home where I'm comfortable, and I don't have to smile, talk to, or be polite to anyone.”

 

“You want us to go?”

 

“Just for tonight,” she said, feeling guilty. She was pushing them away for the right reasons. Both of them needed their freedom. They were self-proclaimed playboys. Why would they want a woman to tie them down?

 

Grimmjow shrugged but gave her a quick kiss before leaving the bedroom. Bazz pulled her into his arms. She tipped her head back to look up at him. His expression was unreadable.

 

“I ain't gonna pretend to understand that's going through ya head. I ain't gonna front like I know why you keep us—keep me at an arm's length away. Ima get the truth out of you one day,” he said before kissing her like it was the last time he was going to see her.

 

After they left, Nel called Kirio. The woman came over with food. They sat in Nel's kitchen eating and finally her editor asked an important question. “Nel, You've found someone, haven't you?”

 

The teal-haired woman shrugged. “I can't do relationships, Kirio. I don't know what Nnoi did to me, but I don't want to get hurt like that again. The men I've been involved with are wonderful. One is a bit of a hot head. The other one has no impulse control. They do and say what they want—”

 

“Wait a minute! Men? As in two men?”

 

Nel nodded. “Two strippers from Boom,” she replied.

 

“Which ones?”

 

“Bazz Black—”

 

“And Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez? How did you manage to snag both of those delectable morsels of men?” Kirio looked at her in astonishment. “I had heard rumors that they had girlfriends but I never expected it to be you!”

 

“I'm not their girlfriend,” Nel said. She shrugged. “I've no clue, but I think I may be falling for them.”

 

The next week flew by, and Nel spent some time with her men. It was nothing sexual in nature. They tried. Dear Lord, did they try to seduce her. She had to refrain from attempting anything sexual. She needed their closeness but the boys were males, and they wanted her, badly.

 

It was the day before the party, Tier and Nel were out shopping for something. Nel was looking for a new outfit to wear tomorrow night. Tier was just spending Aizen's money.

 

“Are you two ever going to get married?” Nel asked as they strolled through the huge mall, sipping drinks from some coffee place. She stopped to look at a jewelry display that was behind a window.

 

“Who? Aizen and I? I don't think so. We enjoy each others company, but when it comes down to a real relationship, I don't think it'll ever go beyond what we do,” Tier answered. “Why?”

 

“I don't know. Rukia's getting married in a couple of days. I just thought that maybe—”

 

Tier let out a giggle. “You're falling in love with them,” she said.

 

Nel blushed and shook her head. “I think I'm going to buy that silver mini dress.”

 

“You mean the spaghetti strap, plunging, cowl neck, mid-thigh mini dress? They had other colors of it. There was black, rose gold, an army green—”

 

“I liked the silver one,” Nel said. “That's probably a dress where you don't wear underwear or a bra with it.”

 

“It's backless.”

 

The teal-haired woman nodded. “Yeah, going commando. What kind of shoes?”

 

“I think if you're showing that much leg, you could get away with a peep-toe pump or a slingback. How tall are they?”

 

“Tier, this is just for the party,” Nel responded. “They're over six feet tall.”

 

The blonde snorted then stopped for a moment. She pulled her phone out of her purse. “You're gonna be wearing a silver dress. There are many options for shoe color. What brand are you looking for?”

 

“I'll just wear my BB Pumps.”

 

“No. You. Will. Not!” Tier scolded. “You're gonna be dressed to kill tomorrow night. I will not accept anything less from you, Nel. As a former thirds, we have an image to uphold.”

 

Nel rolled her eyes, “That's all college bullshit, Tier. Being thirds doesn't matter in the real world.”

 

“Red bottoms?”

 

“Hell no. Do you know how much those cost?” Nel squeaked.

 

“That dress cost over two hundred thousand yen,” Tier pointed out. “Oooh! There's a heel with spikes all over it! You could totally kick them in the crotch—What? I'm kidding. I think I'm gonna buy those.”

 

“What the spike shoes?” Nel asked looking over at the woman's phone screen.

 

“No! The Valentino Garavani Rockstud Crisscross Ankle-Wrap Pumps!”

 

“Holy shit, Tier. That price!”

 

“Bitch, please. That's nothing. Vintage Valentino goes for a lot more. Get the Lubus,” the blonde said. “Treat yo'self.”

 

Nel huffed. She spent way more on two pieces of clothing than she meant to pay, but Tier was right. Sometimes it was okay to treat yourself to some things. As they drove back to Nel's house, Tier was giving her last minute instructions.

 

“I will be there probably an hour before the party starts. The caterers will be there two hours to set up. The dancers should be there thirty minutes before show time. Oetsu may show up earlier to set up his equipment—”

 

“Who's DJing at Boom?”

 

“Gin or Shinji.”

 

“Why couldn't we have this at your house? It's bigger than mine!” Nel complained.

 

Tier told her why. She didn't want to catch anyone getting down and dirty in her mansion. Aizen would have a fit! If Nel wanted to fuck the two oafs, then all she had to do was go into her bedroom. Nel watched the caterers set up a table with refreshments on it. She was nervous about letting her friends into her house.

 

The party planner had designated the living room, dining room, kitchen, and patio to be party areas. Everything else was off limits and was blocked off with red velvet ropes. She was glad that the weather was mild and only slightly cool this time of year in Los Noches.

 

From Boom, Oetsu arrived an hour early with a woman who helped him carry in his equipment. The black man practically did a double take at Nel. She wasn't dressed yet. The only thing that she had done had been her hair, which had been straightened and hung down her back. She had on no makeup, and the only thing on her body was a bathrobe.

 

“Ya look different,” Oetsu said with a smile. “Good but different.”

 

“Thanks,” she replied.

 

“Why aren't you dressed?” Tier said coming in behind the DJ.

 

Nel's mouth dropped open at how Tier was dressed. She had a barely there dress and some high, high heels. The woman looked like she was going to seduce an army of men tonight. “Woah,” both Nel and Oetsu said.

 

The blonde rolled her eyes and dragged the teal hair woman to her bedroom by the arm. “C'mon Nel. We need to get you ready!”

 

Within thirty minutes, Nel was ready. She didn't realize the dress was going to be so short with how big her breasts were and how round her ass was. It barely covered the tops of her thighs. She had to keep tugging it down. Finally, the woman gave up because if she yanked the dress down any further her tits were going to pop out the top. Why had she spent so much money on this scrap of fabric?

 

Tier helped with her makeup and pinned her hair back away from her face. Nel grabbed the black Christian Louboutin Lady Peep Toe Pumps she had bought and slipped them on her feet. They weren't as comfortable as her BB Pumps, but they would do for the party. She would probably get a lot more use out of them once she actually wore them. The final thing was the diamond choker that she clasped around her neck. That was a half a million yen necklace on her throat. It'd been a gift from her parents to her after she graduated college.

 

The blonde was putting finishing touches on Nel when Grimmjow and Bazz walked into the room. Nel looked at them and blushed when they stared at her slack-jawed.

 

“You're drooling. You're not supposed to be in here; there was a dancer's area set up in the laundry room, I think. You're also really early,” Tier said in a bitchy tone when she noticed them.

 

“Shut up. Ain't ya house. We came here to see _our_ woman,” Grimmjow fired back at the blonde. “What the fuck are you doing here so early?”

 

“I am your employer for this event!”

 

“Tier, honestly,” Nel said quietly. “They know they're welcome in here.”

 

“Smudge one fucking line of makeup on her or muss one little hair up. I'll have your asses.” Tier's mouth formed a thin line, and she narrowed her eyes at the two men. With that, the career sugar baby walked out of Nel's bedroom and decided to see how the other preparations were going.

 

“Damn, Baby,” Bazz said, his eyes roaming up and down her body.

 

Her face was the color of a tomato, Nel was sure of it. “It's too much. I should probably put on something else—”

 

“Nah,” Grimmjow said. He was the one who stepped up to her first and let his hand drop under the hem of the dress. Nel could feel his fingers against her skin. He growled, “Nice.”

 

“She ain't got a damn thing on under that does she?”

 

Grimmjow shook his head and grinned. Nel huffed.

 

“Ya begging to get fucked by us tonight, aren't ya?” Bazz asked. Nel's breath caught in her throat as she felt his hand on her ass. “You know that's what's gonna happen dontcha, Nelliel? We're both gonna take you, together.”

 

“Nnnngh, now?”

 

The men chuckled. “Gotta work,” Grimmjow whispered into one of her ears.

 

“While we're working, I want you to imagine what our dicks are gonna feel like. I want you wet and ready when we're done,” Bazz whispered into the other one.

 

Nel gasped as her hands snaked down the front of their bodies. They both were rock hard. _Fuck_.

 

“Grimm,” Bazz said stepping away from her. “Gotta get ready. Let's go.”

 

* * *

 

Jesus fucking Christ. He thought he was going to come in his fucking boxers if he stood there any longer. Bazz walked outside to his little red car and grabbed his bag that had his stuff in it. Grimmjow followed along like a little puppy.

 

“Dude, you serious?” The blue-haired man asked.

 

“Serious bout what?”

 

“Both of us fucking her at the same time. She doesn't seem into that shit,” he replied.

 

Bazz scoffed. “I don't know man. Ima try. Fuck, I'm gonna try. The way she looks—fuck!”

 

It'd been a frustrating month for them to say the least. Nel had pretty much been out of their reach and avoiding them. It made Bazz wonder what the fuck was going through her head. He had brought up the discussion of hashing out the rules of their relationship, but she didn't want to talk about it. Bazz hadn't spent this much time on her for them to fuck and forget. He wanted her.

 

He knew Grimmjow wanted her too. That's all the man talked about was Nel this and Nel that. It was annoying at times. The blue-haired man said he was pussy whipped? Nah, maybe in the beginning but he had a taste of her. He got his dick wet on her. He was beyond pussy whipped. That woman could sneeze, and it'd make his dick hard.

 

The most important thing he wanted to talk to her about besides the relationship that they had was maybe potentially all of them moving in with each other and sharing a bed. The subway fare to the place closest to Los Noches, the walk to the gates, the car, the gas money... it all ate away at their time and funds.

 

“Ya thinking about her?” Grimmjow asked as they leaned against the car. It was a cool enough night that they were just hanging out in t-shirts. “Sup? Talk to me.”

 

“Ever get the vibe from her that something's wrong? Something's amiss?”

 

Grimmjow shrugged. “She's a woman, man. Shit's always wrong. What I have noticed is she favors you more than she does me. That's on me. That's my fault. I was an asshole to her. I've been a dick to her. I only did it because I was scared.”

 

“I know, man.”

 

“I didn't want her to hurt you. That's why I got so pissed off, and because of the whole pussy hiatus, we took. People have been talking man. They know we off the market,” Grimmjow said.

 

“Fuck 'em if they can't take a joke. C'mon we gotta work.”

 

* * *

 

All the ladies that filled Nel's house were dressed to impress. It was just like the night they entered that strip club. Legs out, tits smashed together and makeup done. Grimmjow peeked out into the living room and grinned. Lille was behind him and oogling the women along with Iba. Bazz was leaning against Nel's island with his arms folded over his chest.

 

“Mmmm, that one with the teal hair looks—Oww, fucker!”

 

“Nel is off limits,” Bazz said after Grimmjow smacked their coworker in the back of the head. “I will personally castrate you if you even think about sticking your dick anywhere near her.”

 

“Aight, barbarian. Who's free out there then?”

 

"Tier, taken. Rukia, that's the bride; don't fuck the bride. I don't know about the others. We all know Rangiku is married to Gin. Oh, Soi Fon's girlfriend is the dark purple-haired black bitch," Grimmjow said in an informative manner.

 

“Big tits wearing the orange mini dress?”

 

Grimmjow nodded. “Yoruichi... or something like that.”

 

"Ima go after the bookworm bitch. She looks innocent as hell. I've always wanted to nut all over a pair of glasses," Lille said. He sounded like this was the funniest thing he had ever heard. "I dunno, that chick with the dark pink hair needs someone to shove a dick in her mouth to shut her up. It's a toss-up."

 

Iba snorted. "It's the quiet ones that are the freaks. The little one with the dark hair; is it black? She's standing by the blonde."

 

"It's dark green, and her name is Sun-Sung," Nel said coming into the kitchen from the dining room. "What are you three doing?"

 

Grimmjow looked guilty as he pulled his head into the kitchen. “Nothing. We were just looking,” he pouted.

 

“ _Looking_?”

 

“Baby, don't get jealous,” the blue-haired man said, walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

 

“I ain't jealous,” Nel said, slipping from his embrace. “You're working, Jaegerjaquez. No fucking on the clock. I came to see if you guys needed anything. I know there are chairs in the laundry room, but if you want food or drink, please help yourselves. Bazz and Grimm know where things are so—”

 

Lille had to open his mouth. “Ya'll living up here or some shit? Ya both doing her? Damn man. I'd slam it into her ass.”

 

“Fuck you, Lille,” Bazz stated, rolling his eyes.

 

Grimmjow watched as Nel blushed as she left the room. “Lille, it's not that big of a deal, bruh.”

 

“Wait, holupfam. Is this the bitch you almost got fired over, Bazz?”

 

Bazz let out a groan. “ _Not this shit again_. Yes, I was willing to get fired over her. That still holds true to this day. I will kick your ass if ya open your mouth and say another motherfucking word about her or the situation.”

 

Tier came into the room. “Let me make this perfectly clear. Do not solicit the bride. If you do, I will nail your ass against the wall. Iba, you're up in five minutes.”

 

The men were ushered back to the laundry room, and Grimmjow waited for his turn to dance. Bazz came into the room wearing those black hot pants, and the blue-haired man looked at him hungrily. The red-haired man grinned. “ _Later_ , _lover_. Tier said you got five minutes, so get ready. Oh, and pay attention to all of the ladies. Yes, I know Nel is fucking begging for us tonight. Tier is paying us to dance and mingle with everyone.”

 

Grimmjow nodded. He knew what he was supposed to do. When his song choice hit, he went out, and he danced. He moved. Grimmjow rubbed against those women. He even picked up Rukia and let her think she was riding a wild horse with all the bucking he did against her.

 

He gave each woman some of his time, but he saved the best for last. Nel was standing behind one of the couches, and he had her bent over it and was grinding his fabric covered dick against her for a few seconds before letting her up and shaking his ass out of the room. He could hear the catcalls and the screaming the women were doing.

 

The other strippers were in the laundry room joking around, and Grimmjow flopped into one of the chairs. He must have been sitting there for about five minutes when the door to the room came flying open. Nel stood there, and she looked hot. The intense look in her eyes didn't go unnoticed by her two lovers. Her face was flushed with heat.

 

Shit. What had Grimmjow done?

 

She grabbed his arm and Bazz's hand and dragged them out of the room. Grimmjow didn't say a damn word as she led them to her bedroom. Both men entered, and they looked at each other when Nel locked the door.

 

 

 


	14. One Girl, Two Poles

Nel had been shocked to find herself bent over her couch, getting banged from behind. There was no dick involved but she could feel it against her. It was fucking huge. Grimmjow just had that kind of cock. It was big. He was thicker than Bazz, although the redhead was longer.

 

As her friends screamed and yelled at the display; she heard several of them comment about how they wish the big blue brute would do that to them sans clothing. As her face returned to a normal color, Nel stalked over to Tier.

 

“What?” the blonde asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Grimm and Bazz are off the clock,” Nel stated.

 

Tier cocked her head, and Nel could see the gaze the woman was giving her. The other woman was evaluating her. “Are you seriously going to—In the middle of a party?”

 

Nel nodded. “It's been a month since I've been with them. I need this,” she answered in a low voice.

 

“I'm docking their pay.”

 

“It's fine. I'll make up the difference,” Nel said. “I'm going to get them. Make sure the music keeps playing because I know I'm going to be screaming.”

 

She stormed into the laundry room and collected the two men. The other two strippers were left with their mouths hanging open. Nel pushed the men into her bedroom.

 

Click.

 

The door lock sliding home sealed their fate. She was going to fuck them silly.

 

* * *

 

The hurried way they undressed spoke loudly of the trio's need for each others' bodies. Nel kept those shoes on though. They wanted this. They waited for this moment.

 

 _Fuckkkkkk_. Bazz looked down as he watched both Grimmjow and Nel licking the shaft of his cock. Occasionally, their mouths would meet at the head, and they would kiss around it. Their tongues fought over who was going to lick precome that was leaking from him.

 

He saw Nel's hand around Grimmjow's cock. She was jerking the other man off while giving him head.

 

That image was going to be stashed away for another time because it was hotter than hell. Not that he had a chance to jerk off much anymore but still.

 

He had his fingers threaded through teal and blue hair, guiding them both over his skin. Bazz bit his lip when he felt one mouth enclose him completely. It was Nel. Her red lips were wrapped around his cock, and she was sucking him in. Grimmjow had his mouth on his balls, and the man was humming.

  
The fucker knew what he was doing. Bazz tipped his head back and groaned. “Stop, I'm gonna come if you don't. I know where I want to come tonight.”

 

Bazz reached down and pulled Nel to her feet. He didn't need to lean over as much because of those fuck me high heels. He kissed her deeply, letting his tongue brush against hers. Bazz felt hands on his cock and pulled back enough to see Grimmjow still stroking him.

 

“What?”

  
“You feeling left out?”

 

The blue-haired man shook his head. “Nah, just keeping things _up_.”

 

“Ya jealous,” Bazz said with a grin. “C'mon. Get ya'self wet on her. Ima get the lube and condoms.”

 

Bazz stepped away from Nel and watched as Grimmjow took his place. He watched the man's hands reach down and grab the woman's ass. Mmmm. His woman and his man.

 

Walking over to Nel's dresser he opened the top drawer and almost laughed at what he saw. The woman had an entire drawer full of sex toys. He looked over his shoulder to see Nel's arms around Grimmjow's neck. She was holding him but looking at Bazz.

 

She was blushing. That fucking blush that fucked with his head and his logic. Bazz took a deep breath and grabbed the white bottle on top of all those toys. He could just imagine Nel fucking herself with them. How many times had they had phone sex, and she used them? How many times had they fucked through some video chat, and she had used them?

 

Bazz gave a low moan just thinking about it. He turned around and saw Grimmjow pick Nel up, and her legs were going around his waist.

 

He heard what Grimmjow asked Nel.

 

“You on the pill yet?”

 

* * *

 

Grimmjow growled when she shook her head. “Get on that shit. Call a doctor on Monday. I wanna be inside you. I wanna feel you against me.”

 

He could feel the heat of her body. She was fire on him. He wanted to sink the length of himself inside of her, but Grimmjow knew if he did that, it'd be an instant ticket to Ass Kicking City, Population 1. His flight would be courtesy of Bazz Black.

 

The redhead made it abundantly clear that he would have that pleasure first. It didn't mean that he couldn't rub against that smooth skin. His blue eyes sought out green ones, and he regarded the other man as he stared back at them.

 

“Ya gonna take a picture or something? We fucking her or nah?”

 

“We're gonna fuck her, Grimm. I'm just enjoying the view,” Bazz said.

 

The other male walked over to the bedside table where Nel kept her stash of condoms. He pulled the box out, pulled two condoms out, then threw it on the bed. He handed Grimmjow one.

 

Grimmjow let go of Nel for a moment to slip the latex covering on his cock before he was pushing against her. He heard her whimper and felt her bury her face into his neck. “You ever have two dicks inside you before, Nel?” He whispered into her ear as he began to move, gently bouncing her up and down.

 

“Noooooo,” she moaned.

 

He watched as Bazz got behind her. “You coming in with me? Or you gonna—”

 

“I think that's up to her,” Bazz said, rubbing Nel's hips with his hands. “Either way is gonna feel fucking intense for her.”

 

“Nel? You want him in with me, or you want him in your ass?”

 

“What?”

 

“I know you've watched double penetration porn, woman. You want two cocks in your pussy, or you want him to fuck you in the ass?” Grimmjow growled.

 

“Nnnngh, I don't know. I just want you both,” she whined. “I want to come.”

 

Grimmjow looked over her shoulder at Bazz. The red-haired man bit his lip. He poured lube into his hand, spreading it over his dick and using the leftover to prepare Nel for the intrusion. The woman stiffened, Grimmjow could feel how she tensed up. He distracted her by kissing her and talking to her.

 

“You feel so good, Baby. You're so hot. You don't know how we wanted to fuck you the moment we saw you,” Grimmjow said to Nel. She was panting against his neck. “You looked too fucking good. We've been wanting you like this; between us, begging to get fucked. We're gonna fuck you good too. You want that, don't you Nel? You gonna come on our cocks?”

 

“Mmmhmm.”

 

His blue eyes caught Bazz's green ones. There was a slight nod. “You need to relax, Nel. Just relax, Baby. Bazz is gonna start moving.”

 

The keening noise that left her throat as soon as the redhead shifted against her was heavenly and sent desire rocketing through Grimmjow's brain. Motherfucker.

 

After about five minutes, Nel started getting used to the feeling of two big dicks in her body that she brought her head up. She must have known that she had their attention. “Fuck me, Grimm. Fuck me, Bazz.”

 

The men looked at her and then at each other. Nel didn't know what she did when she said those words. Fuck common sense. Fuck logic. Fuck all the rules.

 

She wanted to be fucked. She was going to get it. The two men smirked and they started moving their hips together, snapping them against Nel's body. 

 

* * *

 

Tier walked over to Oetsu and smiled. “Could you turn it up a bit louder. I can still hear her screaming,” she said.

 

Oetsu didn't say anything. He carefully made some adjustments and made the music louder to try and drown out the noise of Nel's cries of pleasure.

 


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank ya'll for reading! I hope you enjoyed this journey into my brain. I enjoyed it immensely. So much that I want to take pole dancing classes. I can't because of the whole stomach thing but maybe one of these days. The one song that got me through this fic is Sickkick - No Games. Be on the lookout for more one-shots coming soon!
> 
> As always, Eli, I hope you enjoyed this labor of love. *nuzzles and teases*

The morning after their threesome was awkward, but they shared each other's bodies over and over. Moaning and groaning echoed through Nel's house. Two dicks fucked her at once. She rode them to the height of pleasure. After hours of fucking, sucking, kissing, licking, cuddling and caressing Nel drove them home.

 

They promised to call and text her which they did. Bazz sent her little love notes every morning, calling her beautiful and gorgeous. Grimmjow called her every night telling her how much he missed her and he thought of her often. Occasionally, she'd invite them over together or individually.

 

Kirio noticed the change in the author. Nel was happy. Then she was caught out by the paparazzi with one man and then the other. Her editor scolded her. Her goody-two-shoes image was being tarnished! Who wanted to buy children's books from a whore? Who would buy a children's book from a woman who frequented strip clubs?

 

Eventually, Nel stopped responding to the texts. She stopped answering the calls. She distanced herself from them. They must have gotten the hint because the communications ended. Everything stopped. She became miserable.

 

Nel heard from Tier that Boom got shut down; Kenpachi was in trouble for having sex with a woman then beating the crap out of her husband. Bazz went to Wanderreich to strip and dance. Grimmjow went to Espada to do the same. As far as she knew, they had moved on with their lives.

 

After an emotional day, Nel decided to revisit some of their old haunts. When she pulled up to the diner in the twenty-fifth district and walked inside, she didn't expect anything. She surely didn't expect to see them there.

 

How long had it been?

 

It'd been almost a year. Rukia and Renji would be celebrating their one year anniversary soon. They were going to have a baby soon.

 

Grimmjow saw her first and punched Bazz in the arm. His head flew up. Both men looked the same except for their hair being longer or the lines of anger that were more prominent around their eyes. They both looked like they'd seen a ghost. Bazz stood up, and the blue-haired man grabbed his hand. She could see his mouth move and shake his head. The man with a mohawk continued to look at her, even when she turned to leave.

 

This had been a mistake.

 

After Kirio had told her off about having two men around, Nel started writing adult fiction. She wrote their story. Of course, she didn't know Bazz's or Grimmjow's past, so she fabricated a lot of it. She changed their names of course. She gave them naturally occurring blue hair and fire engine red hair. She had totally changed her own appearance. She veered away from the children's genre because she was tired of being pressured to live her life as some innocent woman. She wasn't innocent. It was slow, but the new series took off.

 

Sex sold books. People ate up the sexual tension. They would eat up the romance. Ultimately, they would crumble with the angst and the way the three characters' worlds exploded.

 

Nel poured the months they had been together into three books. One book for each person. One book for each side of the story. One book for each heart that had been broken.

 

It was all Nel's fault too.

 

She was afraid. Nnoitra had made her scared to have a relationship. He had made her insecure. What did that Ishida asshole have that she didn't besides a dick?

 

She imagined and dreamed about being in a relationship with Grimmjow and Bazz, but in reality, it scared the fuck out of her. She imagined them shutting her out of it and then she'd be back at square one, trying to reassure herself that she was good enough; that she was worthy of love.

 

It wasn't surprising to see a red car in her driveway when she got home. It didn't surprise her to see a red-haired man and a blue-haired man leaning against the car. She looked at both of them in the side-view mirror after she pulled into her garage. They were both looking at her SUV.

 

Fuck.

 

She had to get out of the vehicle. Nel could have been cheap and closed the garage door then got out, but she knew she had to face the music. She owed them answers. She was the one that dropped them without an explanation.

 

As soon as she opened the door, they were right there. They put her in between them. Both men were staring down at her, and she had to keep her eyes moving between them. She reached up and put one arm around Grimmjow's neck and then the other went around Bazz's neck.

 

They lifted her up and took her into the house. She protested saying that she hadn't closed the garage. Bazz laughed and went back to push a button. Nel could hear the door closing. He returned, and they went to her bedroom.

 

Grimmjow was undressing her, kissing each part of her body that he exposed. Bazz sat in an armchair and watched. Nel saw as he kept adjusting himself through the jeans he was wearing. Her back was against Grimmjow's chest. Then the man touching her had his hands down the front of her panties, and he was stroking her pussy with slow strokes. Fingers were sliding through wet folds of skin.

 

She practically melted against him, letting out a moan. “Grimmjow,” she breathed, letting her head tilt back against his chest. The ecstasy coursing through her nerves from what his fingers were doing to her clit was obscene. She felt her knees shaking as his thumb brushed over the bundles of nerves. Two fingers drove into her.

 

“Nelliel.” At the sound of her name, she opened her eyes to see only ice blue ones staring back at her. They were so fucking vivid and alive. “Look, Nel.”

 

Grimmjow was pointing to where Bazz was sitting. He had his cock out, and it was hard, all nine inches were standing straight and pointing to the ceiling. She wanted to sink down on it. She gazed at the red-haired man and how he was lazily stroking his dick. Up and down, up and down. Nel was jealous of how his hand caressed the skin. She wanted to be doing that.

 

Oh, God.

 

Why had she stayed away from these two? Why had she put herself in a self-imposed sexual exile? They probably hadn't! They probably fucked each other with abandoned and picked up women from all over town.

 

“Nel,” Bazz said faintly. His eyes were half-closed, and she knew those pale green eyes would be filled with need. The way he stated her name... She could tell he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.

 

“Hnnngh?” She managed to whine. Her eyes flicked from his cock to his face.

 

She felt the band of her bra pop open and realized that Grimmjow had released the clasps. His hands were pushing down the straps. Cool air hit her breasts. The red-haired man licked his lips and grinned.

 

He was going to utterly destroy her with what he was thinking. “I'm fucking you first. We're gonna talk. Grimmjow's gonna have his way with ya. We're gonna talk again. Then we're all gonna fuck.”

 

And Jesus, did he fuck her. He had her on her hands and knees. He was behind her. The way he grabbed her shoulders and slammed into her over and over had her crying out and screaming into the mattress. He talked while he rammed into her. Bazz was telling her about all the dirty things he wanted to do to her. He told her how tight, hot, and wet her pussy was.

 

He fucked her without a condom. It was okay; she was on birth control now.

 

They never talked the first time. As soon as Bazz finished, Grimmjow was behind her, thrusting into her drenched pussy. He was hitting it harder than the other man. Nel could feel the combination of both of their climaxes ooze down her thighs when she stood to go to the bathroom to clean up. After she was done, Nel got into bed, in between both of them.

 

The men—No, her men looked content. They looked sated. She smiled and sighed.

 

Bazz sighed and turned towards her naked body. “You wrote about us. You wrote about us, and you didn't even—“

 

“I couldn't, Bazz. I wish you guys knew what you two mean to me. How your names play in my head when I'm alone, or it's really early in the morning. It's like a song on repeat when I lay in bed at night. You two don't know how I want to call you and talk to you both, but I don't. Tier tells me what you two have been up to. How you both went to different clubs.” Nel snuggled closer to him. Grimmjow followed her.

 

“But you love us,” Grimmjow said in a sleepy voice.

 

“We've read the first book,” Bazz said letting his arm drape over her waist. He murmured, “I liked how you describe me as a rambunctious little boy who was constantly fighting and getting into trouble.”

 

Nel shyly smiled and felt her face get hot. The first book was about Bazz. The second one was Grimmjow's narrative. The third was hers and contained what happened to all of them in the end. Once she sat down at her laptop, the words just flowed from her fingertips, and within three months all three books had been written and sent off to Kirio. The woman said that the books were hot, engrossing, and filled with so much volatile heartbreak.

 

“You seemed like hell on wheels,” Nel replied.

 

“I ain't a rich boy though,” Grimmjow stated gruffly. “That's Bazz.”

 

“Huh? You knew?” Bazz asked lifting his head.

 

Nel turned her body to face Grimmjow just as he rolled his eyes. “Ya dumb as fuck if you think I invited you into my apartment to live with me, without fucking doing some private eye type shit. Silver spoon in ya mouth, working like a fucking dog, acting like you ain't rollin' in paper.”

 

Since she wasn't facing Bazz anymore, she heard his confusion rather than witnessing it. “You didn't say shit,” the man behind her said.

 

“Ain't my business. I ain't in it,” the blue-haired man said sleepily. “Can we fucking go to bed. I'm fucking dropping off and ya'll are talking like this shit is important. We can tell her tomorrow in the morning.”

 

“Tell me—”

 

“We love you. Go to sleep, Nel.”

 

The next morning, Nel was up before the men. She was standing in her kitchen making homemade waffles. She already cooked bacon for them. She cut up some fruit for herself. She was contemplating if they would want eggs when Bazz came in the room.

 

“There you are,” he murmured into her neck, hugging her. “Smells fucking awesome.”

 

It must have been Grimmjow who pushed the other man out of the way because the body that was cuddling hers was quickly replaced. “She's wifey material; making breakfast for us and fucking us real good.”

 

“Pfft.” Nel rolled her eyes and lifted the top of the waffle maker when the light came on. She poured more batter into the small appliance then turned around to face them, men. They were whispering to each other. It looked heated. “Are you two getting into another fight?”

 

“Nah, you'll see,” Grimmjow said with a smirk. He left the room only to come back seconds later with something. They had their backs to her, so Nel didn't see what Grimmjow handed to Bazz. She didn't really care, and she told herself as she turned back to the waffle that was cooking.

 

“Nel?”

 

When she turned back around, she was surprised to find both Grimmjow and Bazz on bended knee in front of her. Both men were holding out rings. What the fresh hell was this?

 

“Nel, we were going to ask you when you decided to ghost our asses. We wanted you to know that we love you. Will you marry us; both of us?” Bazz asked, holding his ring up. Grimmjow did the same.

 

Oh, shit. She hadn't been expecting this. Why? She had abandoned them a year ago! Why would they be asking her this now? Didn't she hurt them? Why would they have the rings now?

 

Grimmjow chuckled. “Nel. We. Love. You. You're the first woman to get in between us. You're the first woman we actively pursued. You're the first woman we've wanted to be with. You think we went out and fucked everything with a pair of legs? Tch. We stayed in. We made love to each other. We waited and waited.”

 

“Your rejection stung at first, but I got it. You had to maintain an image,” Bazz said. “We read what the tabloids said. We knew what was going on. We're your biggest fans. If you don't love us anymore, that's fine. Forget we—”

 

“Yes!”

 

“What?” the duo asked.

 

“Yes, I'll marry you two! I don't know if I can legally but yes!” Nel cried out dropping to her knees, hugging both men at the same time.

 

It wasn't long before clothing scattered along the floor and both men were inside of her, Nel was crying out in pleasure.

 

When they were done with that round, Nel had to throw the waffle she had been cooking away. It was burnt.

 


End file.
